Pinky Promise
by saritaaa
Summary: AU Calzona/ After a huge misunderstanding, Arizona broke up with Callie about twenty years ago. She recently accepted a new job in Seattle, and moved there with her brother, Timothy. There, she met the way of someone she thought she'd never meet again. If only she'd known...
1. Chapter 1

AN/ REPOST of PP. I put the first few chapters together. Sorry, I had only noticed recently the mistakes in the prior chapters. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

\- Caaaaal move on, we're going to be late at work! Mark yelled after he swung the door of his best friend's flat opened.

"I'm coooming! Callie responded while trying to put on her shoes."

Sofia greeted her dad and gave him a hug. «Morning sweetie.» he said and kissed her on the forehead. They had their usual morning talk, then Sofia left for high school. As Mark and Callie were heading to work, Callie was trying to share with Mark her insecurities about Sofia.

Indeed she felt like for a few weeks Sofia wasn't herself anymore. And Sofia meant everything to her mom; since they were living only the two of them for seventeen years already, she cared about her daughter more than anyone else could ever care. When they talked, the younger wasn't listening. She wasn't really there. At first Callie thought that this too would pass. Mark said that she was probably heartbroken. «I could find that jackass easily and beat the-» Callie cut him off. «No Mark, I feel like it's more serious… I don't know…» her pager went off, and she simply decided to let it drop.

* * *

As Callie was scrubbing out of her third surgery of the day, she checked out her messages. A nurse had told her she had received a text from her daughter, however she had preferred to read it later, when she would be alone. She knew how fast the gossip was spreading around at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, and she didn't want Sofia to take part in them by any means. The text was just saying that she felt sick so she went home at 1pm. _God, why couldn't Mark take these things seriously._ Callie genuinely thought he was the best dad Sofia could ever ask for, but in moment like this one, she really felt like she was the only one worrying.

It was 1:30 and she was hungry. Heck, hungry was an understatement. She'd had to left without eating this morning, as Mark was more than stressed this morning. _Gee, thanks Mark._ As she was heading to the cafeteria, she quickly texted her daughter back asking whether she should bring her something to eat or some pills against stomach aches. After she had paid for her food, the ortho surgeon spotted a table where her friends were eating and laughing.

There were sitting a hot redhead, Dr Addison Montgomery who had been Callie's first «true» friend when they entered med school. From there, they did together, with Mark and Derek, all of their studies, internships and residencies, along with their fellowships. The group of four had studied in New York, and when Richard offered Derek the Head of the Neuro Department at SGMW, he also offered Mark the Plastic's one. They all arrived in Seattle about five years ago.

Sitting next to the OB attending, were Mark and Derek. They were cracking silly jokes and Addie couldn't help but roll her eyes. Callie took the chair in front of her best friend, they started light conversations around their meals. But the brunette wasn't hungry anymore, and couldn't help but try to find something to make her daughter feel better. _Maybe I could cook her something this evening. Or, we could have a TV night in front of one of her favorite tv show._

When she came back to her senses, Addison was the only one left to the table. « What were you thinking about? Some new girl of yours? » the red head teased. As soon as her best friend looked up in her eyes, she knew this wasn't something to laugh about. And as the ortho surgeon was explaining it all to the OB, who also happened to be Sofia's godmother, she thought she'd seen someone she never would again….

 _Is that you?_

* * *

« You seriously look like you've just seen a ghost » stated matter-of-factly Amelia to her best friend from Hopkins who had just arrived to Seattle Grace Mercy West, Arizona Robbins.

Arizona was tall, blonde, blue-eyed and occasionally the new Head of Pediatrics at Seattle Grace Mercy West. She was brought here by Amelia Shepherd who happened to be Derek's sister. They had been friends since their first day of med school, and luckily enough, they had even been taken as interns in the same hospital. So, when the peds surgeon heard about this job, she immediately jumped on the occasion. _She was going to make this program one of the best Peds program of the country._

« Zona? Are you even listening to me? » the neuro surgeon teased. « I know my brother is as close as perfect as human can be, but aren't you into girls? » Amelia stated while taking a sip of her soda.

« I am, I am. Who… Who's sitting with him? » the blonde dared to ask. She couldn't stop staring at _her_. Is that really her tho? I… I've carefully never read any of the med articles, except some of those that involve pediatrics, you know, because I want to be the best in what I do, but…Calliope? Yeah, she definitely never would have been a peds surgeon. So I never really knew that she was…a surgeon. I've sure seen articles signed _Dr_ _, M.D_ but I mean, there must be tons of Torres in the country…doesn't it? _Her mind was a mess._

« Sooo… the hot man sitting across my brother is Mark Sloan. Hot, self confident, manwhore from what the nurses say, Head of Plastics. He probably hooked up with most of the hospital females. Even with meeeh… » at this, the blonde's face turned back to the brunette. She wasn't shocked, she was more than that! « What? His Sloan Method is really amazing! Anyway. » seeing her friend's facial expression, she preferred to just skip this part. « Then the read head is Addison Montgomery. She's always been stuck between Mark and Derek. Addie's the best OB/GYN on the West Coast. Always classy. » That she could say. « And the brunette is Callie Torres. Ortho god, they call her. She'd deserve the Head of Ortho but…Chang is a dinosaur who doesn't want to quit. The four of them are inseparable since med school. I still remember this time Derek entered… »

At this, Arizona was lost in her thoughts. She simply couldn't believe it. Her Callie was here, in the same freaking hospital. _Not mine anymore_. She took a glance at the hot goddess across the room. She didn't know how long she stared until she saw her brother sitting next to Amy.

« Little sis, how are you doing? I gotta say, our first day is pretty amazing. People here are so, so nice. And there are a bunch of hot women tho! » he started laughing along with Amelia. « Your sister seems almost depressed. Like, she just stared the front door for ten minutes. » The brunette's arm got slapped by the blonde. « Shut up, that's not true. » _Although it was soo true…_

* * *

Timothy's first morning had been nothing but boring. He was a trauma surgeon because he wanted action, and doing rounds and charts wasn't any action. So, when his first page of the day was a 911, he couldn't help but smile and run to the ER.

As he was heading toward them, he greeted some nurses and fellow doctors. This place was nice, and he truly thought they could be happy here. Like, he and his sister could find someone and live a peaceful nice.

 _If I knew that someday, I'd want to live « peacefully »_. he thought to himself.

He was picking out a trauma yellow scrub when he noticed waiting outside someone he hadn't seen in years. _Callie Torres._

* * *

Since her lunch, Callie's stomach was in knots. _Is that really her? I mean, I don't know. She's changed so much. She isn't any punk fan anymore, I bet. I know she's one of the best Pediatrician from one of the best Peds program in the country, but… it might not be her, right?_

She quickly went to her place and checked in on her daughter. It was supposed to calm her down, however it didn't. She made her a quick chicken soup and forced her to eat, then headed straight back to work. She was lucky enough that her pager didn't go off until she'd stepped back in the hospital.

She was waiting in her yellow - and ugly, if she said so herself - trauma gown when she heard someone calling her.

« Kaleidopy! Is that really you? »

Callie's head snapped back at him. She was expecting to meet her sister, but not _him_. As he opened wild his arms, they hugged and started talking."Timothy Daniel Robbins! If I knew I'd see you again here." Callie was so happy to run into her old friend. _Like the good old times._

But just as they opened their mouth, the paramedic flushed in and started her recite. « Female, 42, european… » and they had to call off their conversation.

* * *

Finally, at past 8pm, Mark saw Callie appearing in the lobby of the hospital. As she started apologizing, she recognized someone from her past she knew so, so well. And they were talking with Addison; _ouch_. _Daddy's mad…_

« Why you like, never told me about them? » Mark snapped at her. He seemed really pissed. She didn't know what to say…. they were neighbors? friends? best friends? her first lover? girlfriend? _Ugh, too complicated._

« I… I don't know! It's not like I was seeing them without you knowing. I mean… ugh, I was surprised too to see them at lunch, Mark! » Callie tried to explain. « Wait… are you jealous or something? » She couldn't believe it. Mark was being jealous! It wasn't like they were in any sort of relationship. Except co-parenting, that they pretty rocked if they'd say so themselves.

« What? No I'm not! I just thought that the mother of my child would tell me when such things happen, as her best friend coming into _our_ hospital! For _good_. » The tall man finished in a whisper. _Oh yeah, definitely jealous_. Callie couldn't hold in her laughter anymore. « Stop being such a kid, Daddy! » Mark tried to hold her by the arm as she walked toward Addison, but she simply smacked his hand.

« Joe's everyone? » Derek proposed. As they all agreed but Mark and Callie, Timothy simply asked: « Who's Joe? Is he like, another surgeon or something? » Everyone laughed and explained to him that Joe was in fact the bartender from The Esmeralda City Bar across the street. Callie couldn't help but wondered where was Arizona. _Would she come?_

« Hmm… Tim. You- you should come. You know, one day, come over and we could catch up! » Callie directly proposed to the young man. « Tell Az she can come too, o-of course.. » the words came out so fast she hadn't even thought about them. The beginning looked like she was bold and self-confident but actually, she wasn't. _Shit. Why did you tell this Callie?_

« Yes! I'm sure she'll be really happy to come too! » Tim answered sincerely. « Wait, you two don't come drink something tonight? » seeing their face, he tried to convince them to stay. « Come on, just one drink or two! For your old friend, Cal! »

« I'm sorry, Sofia's waiting for us at home… Another night, maybe? » the woman tried to apologize. « Addie will give you my phone number so… just text me some time this week? » After a goodbye hug, and a promise to catch up really soon, Callie exited the hospital with Mark.

As soon as they were out of sight, Tim couldn't help but ask who was Sofia. So Addison, realizing everyone was waiting for her to explain Callie's situation to her friend, sighed and tried her best to do so. « Sofia's their daughter. She… uhh she was feeling sick today so Callie made Mark promise to stop by her place tonight! » She finished on a smile, obviously forced.

« Thank god! I thought Sofia was her wife, seriously. » He laughed at his saying. « Wait, does that mean Mark's her husband? Or boyfriend? And… How old is Sofia? » He asked, suddenly sensing that this was probably why neither of them was speaking anymore.

« No! no no no, nothing like that. They never were really together… It just, well, they slept together once and… » Addison went red, she didn't know what to tell to the man. He was way too curious. « Ugh, you know what? She'll explain everything to you herself! »

Fortunately, the trauma surgeon didn't ask any more questions and they all headed to Joe's.


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ Heere I finally managed to put this all together. Now, you can read! Enjoy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mark and Callie were prepping the dinner for the three of them, as Sofia felt apparently better. They decided to eat Callie's chicken piccata so then they could watch something on the TV. As everyone was busying themselves around the kitchen, the mood was light and they were just chatting about anything and everything.

The weather in Seattle was cold and colder as the days flew by. It was mid November which meant that Callie would soon have lots of patients with sprained ankles or dislocated shoulders who fell on the streets. But she couldn't also help but hope one or two big accidents with massive bone fractures. She loved breaking bones. _Mending, I meant mending bones, of course._

Sofia was narrowing her latest days to her parents, who were listening very carefully. When she brought yet again the topic of college. « Mami, I want to audition for Juilliard at least… Please. So that if I'm not taken, I'll know it! I mean… » she stopped speaking when her mother gave her a hard glare. « Daddy, say something please! » she begged and pulled out her cutest puppy eyes.

Callie was sick of this conversation so she just let Mark tell something, for once. « You know… your mom and I will talk about this, and.. we'll see. We'll see the options and- » Mark tried to stay neutral.

But his daughter cut him off « But I need to apply first! I- I mean I'd really want this to work out… » Callie saw her daughter hopeless, so she just brushed the topic off. « We'll talk about it this weekend, okay? » As no one responded, she just announced dinner time.

Once they were all settled around the table, the mood swung again. They were talking about the hospital - and school - gossip and making jokes. « Soo how are things with Lexie, Dad? » the younger Latina asked her father playfully. Mark tried to mumble something, as Callie raised an eyebrow and decided to follow their daughter. « Yeah, how are things going, Daddy? » They were both having so much fun seeing Mark speechless.

« Well, hm you know, we are… hm good. Yeah we're good. » He finally managed to get out.

« Good? That's all you got huh? » Sofia teased. As soon as she caught her mother's glare on her, she quickly apologized. _The famous Torres glare never fails._

« You know, when I said a family dinner, you could always bring her. You always can. You love her, then she's welcome here too. » Callie finally spoke with sincerity. « Thanks I'll tell her next time… and I don't love her, by the way. » Callie gave him the 'oh yeah' look. « Let's just say that I really, really, really like her. » They all gently chuckled.

Once Mark was back in his apartment across the hall, Sofia helped her mom doing the dishes. « Do you think they'll end up married? » Callie's head snapped back at her daughter. « Wait, what? »

« You know, Lexie and Daddy. I mean, even tho he doesn't say it out loud yet, he clearly loves her. And so does she. Maybe I'll finally have the baby brothers or sisters you never gave me » The smaller girl played.

But Callie's tone was more serious. She took a seat next to her daughter at the breakfast bar and began. « You know mija… Lexie's younger so, they have all the time they need. And your dad will always want children. He's good with kids. Don't worry about brothers or sisters. »

« I'm not a little girl anymore, mom. Next year I'm entering into college, you know. You… you can make your life with someone, too. » Her mom tried to cut her off. « No, I mean it. Man, woman, I don't know… but I don't want you to be all alone while I'm going across the country for my studies. And I think you deserve someone, to be happy with. »

« I'm happy with you! » Callie tried to argue. But her daughter headed back to her room, and let the words sink in her mother's mind.

* * *

The next morning, Arizona was pouring herself a mug of coffee when her brother bursted into her living room. « Morning Arkansas! » The blonde couldn't help but roll her eyes to her brother. « Stop calling me like I'm another state, you should know that it wasn't after the state of Arizona that I was named but- » the blonde was reciting a speech she had probably given thousands of time since her childhood.

« But after the battleship, the USS Arizona, I know it Az. I heard Daddy giving you this speech too, remember? » Her brother teased. Of course he knew it, it was him who reminded it every day to her, when she came home upset after having been teased by mean boys in school.

« Don't call me that neither! » The blonde fired back. « Only _she_ called me that. » she whispered. Tim noticed her glaze fade, but didn't say anything about that. He thought that if his sister never talked about it in all these years, she _must_ have a reason.

« You seriously didn't know about her when you got the job here? » he asked innocently.

« You do know how this ended up. I mean, we had a dream together, sure. Like, becoming surgeons and saving lives, but I didn't think she would actually do it. And I bet she didn't I would either. » Arizona added, their memories flowing back into her mind.

Flashback:

It was mid-summer. Callie and Timothy had just graduated from high school. They had both worked so hard during those last few months to be the best, and they were. Callie got accepted into Stanford, Yale and Columbia. Sure, Stanford was prestigious and everything, but the Latina opted for Columbia, in New York. She'd already visited this city numerous times with her father and she simply loved it there. Expect she wouldn't be with her girl anymore…

« So, it's the big day, huh? You moving tomorrow morning, at crack dawn? » The blonde came behind her, and hugged her tightly.

« Yeah… finally. » Callie breathed out. She was so scared. Scared that she might be leaving the blonde for good. Scared that they would never be with someone, like they were with one another. She was also scared that she might fail at med school. And scared that she'd come back home next vacation and find the blonde all happy, with another girl. And she could just blame herself for that… _Because it felt like I was leaving her_. It really did.

« Babe… promise me something. » The Latina shook her head to think more clearly, then added. « Promise me you'll make your dreams come true. Even if I'm not here, to push you, to give you self confidence… Even if we're not together anymore… » the blonde tried to cut her but she simply continued. « Promise me, you'll become the amazing doctor you're aspiring to be. » Tears were now streaking from her eyes down her face.

Arizona didn't respond right away. She took the time to look deeply into those brown eyes she loved so much. The brunette's curvy body was shaking from fear of the unknown. « I… I promise. I will. » Blue eyes met brown. They locked for a moment, before she added. « Pinky promise? »

Callie let out a soft chuckle, but promised. « Pinky promise. » They locked their pinkies and the blonde took a picture with her polaroid. « So that we'll both remember this. Forever. » They both signed on the white side line. _What they didn't know was, they both still had this picture…_

On that, the blonde stared at her girlfriend's lips and branded their union with a kiss. Then her hands moved on her lower back, staring moving up under Callie's shirt and…

* * *

« Hey? Have you listened to me? » Tim brought her back into reality.

« Mhh… Yes. Yes, you were saying? » she brought out her dimples, hoping he wouldn't take note of what had just happened.

« I saw Kaleidopy yesterday before we went with the colleagues to that bar across the street and… » he started to bring up the setting.

« Don't call her that. You know she hates it » the blonde reminded him.

« Yeah, yeah anyway. So I met Callie and she invited us over. For dinner, sometime this week. Just gotta tell her when. But Addison gave me her phone number so… » Tim continued his explanations.

But the blonde couldn't think any further. « Us? As in you and me? » She thought she would have to make the first step… so saying she was shocked was an understatement.

« Yeah. You know apparently people think of her as a goddess in ortho or something. And I gotta admit, I've had my first case with her yesterday, she's pretty great. » The older brother tried to sooth the mood.

« You? And what… what else did she say? » Arizona asked, relieved to see that the Latina had nothing against her. _She could have…_

« Well, she didn't say much. Besides she has a daughter with Sloan, this plastic surgeon. He's probably already hit on you, he's funny, I'm sure you'll love him. » Tim was laughing just to think about their jokes in the lobby from the day before, as they were waiting for their pears to arrive.

« She… what? Like, she had a baby? » The blonde's mouth was nearly on the floor by then.

« Yeah… apparently. I mean I don't really know, they didn't want to tell me everything, and I can understand why. It's her private life, right? » The blond man, seeing his sister not giving any answer but sinking deep in her thoughts, he added. « Well we should get going little sis. Come on, the Colonel wouldn't want _both_ of his kids to be late at work. »

On that, they laughed and headed to work. But Arizona couldn't help but wonder _why_ would she want to see them again…

* * *

As Mark and Callie were standing in line for their coffee that same morning, they argued about whether Sofia should audition for Juilliard. Mark was all for giving this a shot, as Callie wanted Sofia to consider another option too. At least that's what Mark seemed to be.

« Listen Cal. I think she should give it a shot. Then she'll hold it against you- no, against _us_ , her whole life. » Callie knew Mark was right. But she couldn't help herself. Sofia had great grades, even greatest than half of the doctors in this hospital probably had in high school. That was why she couldn't help but think she had to consider going into college too.

« Good morning Doctors. What will you take today? » Bette asked with a warm smile as they ended finally to be in front of the coffee cart. Bette was the owner of this particular cart, which happened to be the one Mark and Callie usually bought their coffees to. She also happened to hook up with Callie some times, when they met up at Joe's and drink so much that they don't remember anything the next morning.

« The usual for me please » Mark shot her with a cocky grin. Callie rolled her eyes at his antics, and quickly added the same sentence as the tall man. After getting their drinks, and a wink for the brunette, she started to try for Mark to understand where she was coming from. « Look Mark, she's so smart. Like, she really is. And I know she… I know that if she takes that audition, she'll get in. She's so talented. So… let's just make her consider another college too. Please? »

Mark sighed, and took a glance at his pager. « Gotta go, 911. We'll do this then. » Callie smiled from relief and mouthed a 'thank you'. The ortho goddess made her way back to her ward, when she noticed one of her friend waiting in front of the elevator. She couldn't hold in her laughter just seeing her face. The redhead looked like she had been woken up by a fire alarm and her whole body was on fire.

« 'Morning, Adds. I suppose yesterday's been quite an evening, huh? » Just by the death glare Addison was shooting her, she knew it. It was kind of rude to laugh in front of her friend of her situation, but she just couldn't do otherwise.

« Don't laugh. I feel like my head's going to explode. » Her colleague tried to hide her grin. As the elevator doors opened, and the two friends entered, one of their phone buzzed. « Oh, it's mine. » Callie simply read her text and supposed that the text was from Tim. He told her that Arizona agreed to come, she just had to tell them when. The brunette's grin grew wilder only thinking of having her old, long unseen friends, coming over for dinner. _I've missed them._

Flashback _:_

It was one of those few rainy days in Miami. Timothy, Arizona, Callie and Aria were in the Torres' basement doing a movie marathon. Neither the older Latina nor the blonde could tell which movie was on-screen. They _totally_ preferred to make out.

« Hmm babe, do you think they would mind if.. » the blonde started kissing her way down Callie's neck « I took this somewhere…. » coming back up, she took her girlfriend's earlobe between her teeth « any further? ».

The brunette gasped just at her _very_ initiating girlfriend, then nodded. She couldn't form her thoughts into words. She felt her blonde chuckling in her neck. _She just gave me goosebumps._

Just as they were almost stepping the line, they felt a pillow thrown at them. The Latina couldn't help but laugh at Tim's actions, when Arizona threw the pillow right back to her brother. « Timothy Daniel Robbins, where are your manners! » From there began a very serious pillow fight between the four of them. « Listen to you, I could swear this was Mom talking. » Arizona feint a shocked face, as she smacked him behind his head. « That's not true! » The blonde pouted. Callie couldn't help the adorableness of her girlfriend. Her pouts were the cutest. Even though the blonde was all punk, with pink tie and die and piercings, she was such a kid at heart. The four of them ended up laughing on the floor on their ass.

« Who's hungry? Because I definitely am. » Callie whipped out some tears then finally managed after some minutes of silent laughter. Seeing the wave of agreeing, they chose to order a pepperoni pizza, and a four cheese one.

Waiting on the delivery man, Aria and Tim decided to put on another movie. They absolutely wanted to see this all new horror movie that won so much prizes. However Arizona didn't want it at all, and begged her love to go straight to her bedroom. Callie, never able to say no to her puppy eyes and cutest pout, simply took half of each pizza for them and payed the man who delivered them before getting upstairs.

« We're… _tired_ , so, well… Enjoy the night! » the blonde tried to explain herself. Callie giggled at Aria's face of disgust. « Gross, get a room » The younger Torres shot them.

« _Actually_ , that's what we're gonna do, R… » Callie loved to tease her. The lovebirds bursted into laughter. The blonde took their pieces of pizza and made her way to Callie's room. Arizona let the pizza on the nightstand and took her girlfriend in an embrace. « Hmm I wanted to do this to you since the minute we got here. » The blonde's grin simply grew wilder and wilder at the brunette's throaty chuckle. Callie pushed her back on the bed and started to make her way down on her body. She threw her shirt off and kissed every centimeter of flesh naked milky skin under her body. As Arizona's breathing became heavier and she lifted her chest up and down, Callie took off her pants and started making her way back up.

« Hmm… Callie, baby please. Hmm yes. » Callie traced her fingers up the blonde's thighs and dropped kisses on her stomach. « Stop teasing me, hmm please, I want- hum I need you. » She looked at her girlfriend in the eyes. « What do you need huh? » The brunette asked with a devilish grin on her face. « You baby, I need you so, so bad, holy… »

* * *

« Cal! Callie? Where were you? » The redhead suddenly made Callie jump. « Right here Adds, I'm just… right here. » She replied with a slight smile. Callie was almost disappointed that she couldn't go back to Dreamland. If she was honest with herself, she would even go see Arizona. But she was so afraid that the blonde would be mad at her. Or even be in a relationship. At this thought, the brunette's smile faded away. _How had I been so dumb not to think about this? She's always been perfect, I'm sure she's with someone…_

« Well, I just wanted to tell you that I proposed Sofia to go shopping with me this afternoon. She told me she finished school at 3 and I only got two surgeries planned for this morning. And as you said my shrimp was feeling down a little… » Addison loved Sofia. She really did, you could see it in her eyes as she talked about her goddaughter. « Don't call her that, she hates it since she was born literally. » Callie and Addison laughed at the reality of that statement. It was true, even back in their colleges years, as soon as Addison called baby Sofia her shrimp, she got all fussy and started crying.

« Yeah, yeah, anyway. I've got a cure for her, and it's called shopping. I'm sure she'll feel way better then! » Callie couldn't help rolling her eyes at her friend saying. But she didn't say anything. She was thankful her daughter had such a wonderful godmother. She truly was.

* * *

Later that day, Arizona and Amelia were eating lunch at the cafeteria. Arizona was totally freaking out. She didn't know why her brother told Callie she would come with him. _Oh right, maybe because I never told him the entire truth… moron, Arizona._

« I don't understand why you make such a big deal out of it. Callie's someone really cool. Well she never invited new colleagues on their first day but… she's funny and good at her job. » Amelia tried to reassure her friend. « I know this, Amy, I know all of this… » The blonde didn't want to explain it all yet. She just needed to freak out with someone for a little time.

« Hey Tim! Come over here, your sister's going crazy. » _Oh no Amy, why did you do this, no no…_ The blonde put her face in her hands. Tim took a seat across Amelia. He looked at his sister, and knew what the neuro surgeon was talking about right away. « Oh yeah. That's about Callie right? » Tim teased her little sister. He knew there was so much more behind their breakup eighteen years ago but he never really asked. At first he thought her sister would tell him when she was ready, then he counted on his friend to tell him but he seemed to have forgotten about it, until recently.

« I mean, I don't know what's freaking you out Ari. I know she has a daughter but she's really hot, so even if you're starting to have a crush on her or something, it's okay, really. » Tim looked at his friend, confused. « Starting? » He asked, and looked at his little sister. _Guilty_. « Wait you didn't tell her? »

« Tell me what? » Amelia was now just as lost as Tim.

« I- I haven't had the chance yet to.. » The blonde tried to explain, but her brother cut her off. « Callie was her first. » Arizona shot a hard glare at her brother, but he didn't seem to care, so he kept on. « We lived in Miami, the three of us. Cal and I were in the same class in high school, Ari was younger. Callie and I were basically best friends at the time. And when she had to move out of the state for her studies - she could have gone to Stanford but she chose Columbia, I don't know why - well those two broke up, and Arizona never really told me why. I know Callie was all for making it work, and suddenly they seemed to have changed their minds. I knew she was one of the best ortho surgeon, but I never really tried to keep in touch. I mean, none of us did. »

Amelia was listening, her jaw on the floor. She could simply not believe what she was hearing. Callie and Arizona? _No waay._ « Noo? You two? Together? » She couldn't believe it. « Callie's so… not your type? » Back in Baltimore, Arizona always hooked up with tattooed, colored hair women. She said they had their own style, and she admired them for showing it to the world.

« Ohh, you don't know Calliope Torres if you say so. » Timothy simply added on a wink.

Arizona couldn't help the grin that was adorning her lips. Tim was right. Nobody probably knew Callie how they did. The fan of reggae Callie. _God, how the time flies._

Their little talk had been interrupted by some pager. « Mine! » Amelia left the room on that sentence. Arizona looked up in her brother's eyes, and right there, they shared the exact same thought. _Arizona, you are so screwed…_

* * *

Callie made her way to the cafeteria when she noticed two blond heads talking and laughing. Right then, she hesitated whether to take a sandwich and go right back to the ortho ward, or find a seat and actually having to talk to them. She finally took a salad and headed up right behind her. She was hoping to make it to her best friends' table without having to stop at the her older friends' one. _Breath, Torres._

« Hey! Cal, take a seat with us! » The trauma surgeon immediately greets. The Latina stopped suddenly her walk. _Busted_. « Heey.. » She put on her face the best fake smile possible. As she took her seat down at their table, she locked her eyes with the blonde. It was the first contact they shared since the blonde arrived. _Awkward silence._

« How are things, Kaleidopy? » Tim asked, breaking the silence. He knew Callie hated this nickname, that was why he used it almost all of the freaking time.

« Tim, I missed you too » She replied ironically. « Stop with the freaking nickname, by the way. » Tim saw the grin the Latina was trying to hide. He was proud to still make her laugh all these years after with a stupid nickname.

« Hey Calliope, how are things going? » The blonde tried to stay polite, make little conversations. _Too awkward._

« Things are… great, I guess. » The Latina chuckled. _Definitely awkward._

Tim being the man he'd always been, he finally put everyone at ease. The three of them fell back into their old habits, talking about anything and joking about everything. Tim was telling some story about Arizona's first internship day. Both were laughing so hard that tears started to fall from their eyes. The brunette couldn't help but feel her heart sink at this sight. It only remembered her more and more of her sister. Aria and Callie used to be so in sync, just like twins. People always thought they were, actually. Expect Aria was younger and slightly smaller than her sister. But seeing from the outside, you couldn't say.

« So, talking about brothers and sisters, how is R? It's been so long since I heard from her! Like, longer than you. » Tim said with a big grin. The Latina didn't want to break the mood in the middle of the hospital, so she decided that she would explain them later. « How about, tomorrow night, you come over at my place and… we'll discuss all of it? » She tried to look happy and smile. But the two others saw that something was off.

« Yeah, well, I'm okay for this! Text me when and where, I'll tell Ari. » Tim agreed. Callie looked back at the blonde and waited for her to nod.

« Why don't I give you my cell too, Calliope? » She proposed with one of her killer wink and dimpled smile. Callie simply handed it to her. « Perfect. » Arizona hoped that Callie would text her right away. So she would have hers too. _Arizona, you have someone in your life, haven't you?_

« And… you have a daughter now, right? » Timothy was so curious, he wanted to know her. He was sure she'd looked so much like her mother. He tried to sound not too intrusive, and thought he kind of succeeded.

« Yes! Oh yes, I'm so lucky, she's really the best daughter I could have asked for. And, well, she didn't have the easiest childhood but… now we're in a better place. She's actually going to college next year and -» She started to ramble.

« Wait? You said college? How old is she? » Arizona was now totally confused. She had imagined the ortho surgeon with a toddler… not a teenage girl.

« Uhm… She's sixteen now. Why? You- you didn't know? » Callie knew that this didn't smell good, _like at all._

« Um, when did you tell me, already? Oh, well you didn't, so yeah, how could I know?. » _Ouch, Torres. Definitely in the dog house._ The blonde was getting mad.

« Neither did you. » This was getting better and better to watch for Tim. As Arizona seemed to totally lose it, Callie was so calm. _Too calm._

« Anyway. » The blonde just brushed it off. She didn't want to be angry, she had learned to control her anger over the years and she was not going to let one little run in just throw it all off. When she just entered high school, her dad had to teach her how to not let herself submerged by all her emotions. She had had big troubles because of them in the past, and she wouldn't let it happen again.

At the sound of one of their pager, the there of them felt relieved. _Finally_. It was Callie's. « Is Wednesday at 7 okay for you both? If you can't come just.. text me. » The brunette didn't let them the chance to even nod. She ran to the pit, as if she simply wanted to run away from them.


	3. Chapter 3

AN/ So, finally, I reposted it entirely. Enjoy, and don't forget the warning. May contains sensitive content for some.

* * *

It was already half past six and Callie was as late as ever. She was finishing her ricotta and was suddenly all happy she had made her famous Tiramisu the morning. She knew Arizona loved when she cooked Italian. Callie had all learned from one of their maid back there in Miami. Giovanna was probably their oldest maid, and was still working for them after all these years. Callie had always seen her as a grandma she never had more than as a maid or anything. She worked for the Torres' even before Callie was born. The young Latina loved spending some quality time in the kitchen. And today she was even more thankful she had. Callie was always sitting a little aback, but was also glad to help if she could. Even when Aria was born, and was fooling around the house, Callie loved staying in the kitchen with Giovanna, cooking or baking.

She quickly went into her bedroom and changed into some more acceptable outfit. She opted for a dark skinny jeans and a red shirt that fell on her left shoulder, letting almost visible the tattoo she got on her seventieth birthday. She let her long curly hair falling on her shoulders. After a touch of make up, she checked twice if everything was in order and went saying goodnight to Mark and Sofia across the hall. She was so anxious, she hoped this wouldn't go too bad.

As she was twitching, sitting by the breakfast bar, she heard two laughs mesmerizing. _They are here. Shit. What do I do?_

She couldn't think any longer, as a strong hand knocked three times on the door. She took a second to collect herself, then walked right up to the door. She greeted them with her mega watt signature smile, and let them in. The beginning of the evening passed by, and small talk about their separated past was the main topic of the night. Callie was scared they'd come up with Aria again, or even with their broking up. She never talked about it. _Never_.

Flashback:

Callie was in her freshman year in Columbia. The building of the college was everything she'd expected, but she never thought all of this would be so hard. Sure, she was working hard because she wanted to be one of the best, but she'd also always been advantaged in her study life. Callie almost never went to drink in the city alone nor with friends. But that night, she did. She wished she could take it all back. But she knew she couldn't. She felt so guilty, it haunted her. She had to tell Arizona, but she didn't want to tell her on the phone. She was glad she'd finally come back home in Miami in less than a few hours.

On the plane, Callie couldn't find any better way to tell her blonde what had happened. She had therefor decided she would tell it, then try to explain it. It was better than speaking for hours without telling anything.

Callie simply dropped her bag back at her parents' before stepping in front of the blonde's parents' house. _How will I tell her all? How will she react?_

Callie breathed out, then pressed on the ring button. It was Mamma Robbins who opened her the door. « Oh Callie! How are you sweetie? Arizona and Timothy will be so happy to see you. » She told the younger woman as she hugged her. « You good? » She looked concerned for the girl who was like her second daughter. Callie had undone her hair, letting long raven hair fall instead of dreadlocks she was used to wear since high school, and had decided she wouldn't expose herself like that anymore. She wasn't wearing any make up either. She looked really tired, the bags under her eyes were almost black. « Yes, Mama Robbins. Can I talk to Arizona please? » The older woman made her walk in the house, and nodded along. « Yes, yes, of course. Arizona! Come downstairs, someone's here for you. » They heard the blonde sighed, and both women chuckled. Callie had really missed her. _I wish she understand._

« Oh my god, Calliope? » Her blonde almost hadn't recognized her. She jumped the last few stairs she had to climb down, and hugged her so tight Callie felt herself almost glued back together. _Almost_.

« What happened to you, baby.. » The blonde whispered more to herself than her girlfriend. She looked truly concerned, which made the Latina want to cry. She had to stay strong though. If she wanted to explain it all, she couldn't cry now. « We should talk. » The blonde put some hair back behind her girlfriend's ear and agreed. « Sure, babe. » She turned back to her mother and told her she was going out with Callie.

Once they had arrived near their bench in the park next to their old high school, Callie decided to simply announce it blankly. « I am pregnant. »

Fortunately, the blonde was already seated. « Wh- what? You- you… you want to keep it? Gosh Callie you want to keep it? You-… you cheated on me? With a man? God, Callie, what- why? » The blonde was shocked. She'd expected everything but this.

« I- I didn't cheat on you Arizona. You have to believe me… » She wiped off a tear that started to fall from the corner of her eye. « I won't keep it. I- I'm sorry… » The Latina looked back up at her girlfriend. _Ex-girlfriend? She didn't know anymore._

« I can't do this without you… I-… I will explain it all. » But the blonde had already started to walk away. The Latina shouted her name. « What? » She managed to get out from her tears harshly. « Are… are we? » Callie couldn't even say it. « Are we still a thing? »

« How could we… » Then she ran away.

Callie was left crying alone, in this park. She then slowly made her way back to her parents' and flew right back to New York that same day. She had learned some weeks later that Arizona was in another relationship with some cheerleader she knew really well. _Lauren Boswell_.

* * *

« So Callie, why did you change your look? » Tim asked jokingly.

« It's been years Timmy. Since I've been pregnant the first time actually. » Arizona looked at her with big scared eyes. The blonde was mouthing her a _no._ « You- you didn't know? »

« No… I didn't. She never told me actually. » Timothy looked back at his sister; _guilty._ The Latina sighed. « I'm sorry. » She couldn't manage more. It was still hard to talk about it after all those years.

« Calliope cheated on me during her first semester at Columbia. » The blonde was still angry at her. You could hear it in her voice. Callie couldn't simply believe what she had just heard. _I should be the one angry! Not her._

« What? You seriously thought for one second that I wanted a- a- a man I didn't even know putting his- his- his- » Arizona's eyes went wide with realization.

« But. You had Sofia. Mark is your friend. Your hot, hot friend. Don't get all victimized. » She felt guilty as soon as the words went out of her mouth. She couldn't hold them in though. « Just… that's why I'm not telling anything. Sofia's Mark's daughter, but I had her almost a years after I had to take this abortion. I knew it was maybe my only chance to get pregnant. You… You don't get to come here and be all judging me. I- I… » Tears were threatening to fall from Callie's eyes.

Suddenly, the door went wide opened. Tim was the first one to take a look at the smaller Latina. « Oh. Sorry Mami. I- I was just looking for my Asylum DVDs. Not disturbing more. » She said on a smile. « Are you guys seriously watching American Horror Story without me? » The brunette kissed her daughter's cheek and fainted a sad look. « Sorry! Goodnight Mami. » Callie couldn't help but smile wild at her daughter. She genuinely thought Sofia was the greatest person in her life, the best she could have asked for.

« She's just as beautiful as you Cal. You've done an amazing job, seriously. » Tim, who wasn't used to feel awkward but felt that way before, used Sofia's apparition to change the subject of the evening. He hoped the two could make up and he secretly even thought they could end back together. But for now, he could definitely use some help to get out of this too awkward situation.

« I know… » She whispered as she got up and started to put everything on the table. « Feel free to make your way to the table, everything's ready. » The three of them ate in silence at first. Tim started to joke again, and his sister followed him. However Callie was hurt. Of course she knew that she hadn't explain it to Arizona so there was no chance she could knew it. Hell, she hadn't told anyone. Even Mark and Addison. But she couldn't help but think her girlfriend at the time knew her well enough to not expect something like this. She was not a cheater. She could be stubborn, overreacting, but not cheating.

One of them had been paged. It was Tim. « Sorry, I got to go… You know the drill. Try not to kill each other. » He joked and left. That was all. The two of them would now have to actually talk.

« Sorry I was such a bad host. Hope you'll come over soon again, tho. Bye! » After Tim bid them goodbye, the Latina didn't know if being with Arizona alone would end up great but well… They had to do it.

« So, Tiramisu? » She asked once the blond man was out of ears.

She saw Arizona's face lit up at this memory. « God, you still have Giovanna's secret recipe? It's so delicious. How is she by the way? » Arizona was excited to eat some again. It had been years she tried to taste some but none was as good as Giovanna's. _What if we tried not to hold it against each other for now?_

« She's good, she's good. She asks about you and Tim a lot. You were my only friends at the time. » They both smiled at the memories. It was true, Callie never had a lot of friends, but Tim and Arizona were true friends to her. If someone had told her at the time that they wouldn't be speaking for ten years more, she would have laughed at them.

Hours flew by, and both of them quickly fell back into their old routine: joking, teasing, flirting, laughing. Arizona was still mesmerized by the brunette's laugh. How could one laugh and be _that_ sexy?

They both were sitting on the couch and were catching up on the old times. The peds surgeon put a hand viciously on the ortho surgeon's thigh. She was playing with the fire but her body's was burning with lust. _Damn it._

Brown eyes softened and alcohol took over their self control. « Hun, don't.. » But the brunette didn't have the time to even finish her thoughts. Pink lips uncontrollably crashed on cherry lips. They both felt knots in their stomachs fly and become butterflies. Milky hands lock in raven locks, while tanned hands lock in blonde hair. It all seems natural, yet different.

 _What are we doing…_

* * *

 ***BIP BIP BIP BIP***

Callie was blindly looking for her alarm clock. _Damn thing._ It was 5.30 am and the ortho surgeon had a little over two hours before her first surgery of the day. She quickly hopped in her shower, and secretly hoped that the memories of her night with a certain blonde were true, and that she didn't dream.

After her shower, Callie started making breakfast for her daughter and best friend. She knew they would come her at 6.45am, half yelling at each other for not having bought eggs or told them to. But she wouldn't have it any other way. She loved the family they had come to form within the years and was even proud of them.

She started to cook blueberries pancakes. She wouldn't do it every day but she knew how much her daughter loved them and today was a good day. She was happy and would make her family happy. So once everything was out of the fridge, she put on the radio and started to cook while dancing around her kitchen.

As soon as _Could you be loved_ started to pass, she put on the volume even louder and started to sing. Her neighbors would probably call her crazy for singing some Bob Marley's song at half past six in the morning, but truthfully, she didn't care.

 **Could you be loved, and be loved?**

 **Could you be loved, and be loved?**

 **Don't let them fool you**

 **Or even try to school you, oh no**

 **We've got a mine of our own**

 **So go to hell if what you're thinking is not right**

 **Love would never let us alone**

 **In the darkness there must come out the light**

 **Could you be loved, and be loved?**

 **Could you be loved, and be loved?**

 **The road of life is rocky**

 **And you may stumble too**

 **So while you point your fingers**

 **Someone else is judging you**

 **Could you be, could you be, could you be loved?**

 **Could you be, could you be loved?**

 **Could you be, could you be, could you be loved?**

 **Could you be, could you be loved?**

 **Don't let them change you**

 **Or even rearrange you, oh no!**

 **We've got a life to live**

 **They say only, only**

 **Only the fittest of the fittest shall survive**

 **Stay alive eh!**

 **Could you be loved and be loved?**

 **Could you be loved, oh no, and be loved?**

 **You ain't gonna miss your water**

 **Until your well runs dry**

 **No matter how you treat him**

 **The man will never be satisfied**

 **Could you be, could you be, could you be loved?**

 **Could you be, could you be loved?**

 **Say something, say something...**

Sofia was now waiting behind the breakfast bar and looking at her mother like she was some weird stranger, as Mark couldn't help but laugh. « I didn't know you still had it in you, Torres. » "GOD MARK!" The Latina yelps, taken by surprise. « I think I might have died for a second. » She states, putting a hand on her heart in attempt to calm her strong heart beat.

"A kiss for the drama Queen. " Sofia chuckled as she saw her Dad kiss her Mom's cheek and her mother roll her eyes. She loved her family so much. « You made blueberry pancakes! » Mark exclaimed, clapping his hands like a four years old. « I knew you would both love it, it's been weeks since I made some. » Callie was truly happy and she didn't even know why. Well, maybe she knew, but she wouldn't admit it. She was happy, but she was also scared as hell.

« You know, you should get laid more often Cal. » Mark added with a smirk.

« Wait, what? » Callie was shocked he even mentioned that in front of Sofia. Sofia, who appeared to find this situation quite funny.

« I did not 'get laid'. » She was going red and redder as the seconds ticked by. When her best friend wouldn't get his grin off of his face, she couldn't help but smack him behind the head. « Shut up, _manwhore_. » Callie emphasized on the manwhore. Although she regretted it as soon as she had said it.

« Rude. » He played offended, but he was actually so glad his best friend found someone who could make her that happy. _Even without getting her laid._

They finished their breakfast in silence, and slowly headed out. Each of them had this feeling of safety, knowing that even if they had nobody, they'd have each other, and that was called family.

* * *

Later that day, Arizona was at the coffee cart, buying herself the third cup of coffee of her day. She couldn't believe how addicted she'd become to caffeine. With way too much of sugar added in her tumbler, she was making her way to her ward.

« Sweet Lord you have caffeine! Gimme some, sis. » Timothy took a sip, and couldn't help the look of disgust that popped up on his face.

« I knew you'd give it right back to me, bro. » Arizona took her tumbler back, appreciating every drop of her precious beverage.

« How do you drink this? It's not even coffee at this point, it's sugar-milk with tiny drops of coffee! That's… It's going to waste, Phoenix. » Timothy was truly shocked by the taste of it. « You're gonna be sugar high, I'm telling you. »

Arizona couldn't help but smile at his comment. « You sound so much like Mom, Tim. »

« No way! » They shared a laugh and entered the elevator up to their respective floors.

« I'm so exhausted. I haven't been able to catch more than two hours straight of sleep tonight. How was the rest of the dinner, by the way? Have you been able to make it up? » Tim was anxious about this situation. He felt guilty for having to leave her sister to a dinner she didn't even want to attempt at the first place. He had only convinced her to go by telling her he'd be with her all along. But she knew what work was, she knew how it was. So he knew she'd understand he didn't have the choice to do so, however he couldn't help feeling that way.

Arizona, being the horrible liar that she was, went red. « Hum, yes, we… we ate and then I left. » And that was true. It wasn't lying, as they didn't make anything more than this. _Okay, we kissed, but that is all._

Timothy smirked at her little sister. « You totally got laid. »

« I did not! Timothy, shut the fuck up. » She punched his biceps.

« Oh for the love of God, I know you. Both. You've had sex. I know this look, plus the amount of sugar you just put in this coffee cup. You totally been laid. » Tim was starting his demonstration, like he was in some sort of math class or something, and there was no way to stop his rambling.

« Okay fine! We kissed. That's all. Then I left. But we had decided it'd be better not to just fuck without even getting to know each other again. I mean, we're total different persons than when we were together, Tim. And, there's Leah. » She finished in a whisper, like it was some dirty secret of hers.

« Who? » He gave his best fake smile. Tim hated Leah. She was only hanging out with his sister because she was an Attending, Head of Peds, brilliant surgeon. She got all attached in not even a week time.

« Come on, you know I can't just tell her to get the fuck out of my life. She's been her through a lot of hard time for me. » Maybe Arizona didn't love her, but she sure as hell wasn't making her feeling the way she felt with Lauren. She was going to go and be honest with her, even if that meant she couldn't see Callie in the next week or so. She wouldn't be able to make someone feel as horrible as she felt after Lauren left her in an airport.

« Actually, you can. You've got to stop worrying about everyone else's feeling, and care more about yourself's. It's not like you loved her or something. I mean, maybe the sex was great, I don't know…. but » Arizona cut him off, and for the second time she slapped him in the arm.

Seeing the face of surprise on his sister, Tim couldn't hold in his laughter. « What? I'm only speaking the truth. There's a reason you still saw her last week. » On that, the elevator rang, saying Tim was arrived. He simply kissed her on the cheek, and brushed off her hair.

The blonde tried to look mad at her brother, but she just couldn't. She loved him _way_ too much for that.

« Wait! » Some man yelled for the elevator, and pushed his fist between the elevator doors. Arizona held the doors open, smiling at the man who entered. Her smile even grew wilder at the woman following him. A beautiful Latina she knew only too well.

« Thanks, Blondie. » Arizona decided to ignore the man who she thought was utterly rude. _I don't even know him._

« Good morning, Calliope. » She smiled at the Latina. She had brushed her hair up in a high ponytail that showed her neck to the world. _Oh, I wish I could kiss that neck… and do thousands of other things._

As the Latina rested her back against the wall, she glared at her best friend. « Shut up, Sloan. Let her alone. » Mark couldn't help but chuckle at his realization. « So, you're Robbins number two, right? Mark Sloan, Head of Plastics. » He said while offering his hand to the blonde.

Callie rolled her eyes at her best friend, and Arizona simply shook his hand. « Arizona Robbins, and please, I'm the Robbins number one. »

Callie raised her eyebrow, and started chuckling at their antics.

 ***DING***

« Well, I gotta go. See you later, then. Calliope. » She acknowledged her on her way.

Mark caught his best friend staring at the blonde's ass. He bumped her left side. « So? It's her, isn't it? » Callie simply nodded at him. « You go, Torres. You've some serious stuff to talk 'bout, with Bette _and_ Blondie. »

The Latina sighed. Mark was totally right, and she knew it.

* * *

AN/ Few changes in the publications! Hope you like it. Please, tell me your points of view. Hit the review button! What side do you wanna see more in this story? Amy-Arizona/ Addie-Callie/ Mark-Sofia/ and so on. I'm all ears. Your opinions are important to me!


	4. Chapter 4

AN/ Enjoy the next chapter. Short I know, but if I added the talk, it would simply be too long (and I wouldn't have posted it today.) Sorry guys!

* * *

 ** _Callie_** : _Hey, think we need to talk. Can we?_

 ** _Arizona_** : _Of course. Come over tomorrow at my place when you're free_.

 ** _Callie_** _:_ _Perf. I'm off at 5pm_

 ** _Arizona_** _: Have the whole day off. Just come by when you can. xx_

With this, the brunette simply headed to her day. Case after case, patient after patient, surgery after surgery, scrubbing in and scrubbing out. Today was definitely an exhausting and tiring day, was what the brunette thought as she scrubbed out of her last surgery of the day at past eight o'clock. Two cars had crashed in front of the hospital, leaving three young adults with multiple fractures. Callie _had_ to be the only ortho surgeon on-call that day.

As she was in front of the coffee machine, she saw a shadow she wouldn't have wanted to see. But, as Mark had said, she had 'some serious stuff to talk 'bout'. She couldn't believe the man was giving out advice about relationships when he couldn't even say out loud he was in love with Lexie Grey. Anyhow, he was right. And even though Callie wouldn't admit it to Mark, he always gave her by far the best advices.

« Doctor Torres… » Bette came out of nowhere. However Callie didn't even jump, because the tone Bette used was low and husky. It gave her goosebumps. The brunette's sweet voice still made her feel wanted, and beautiful. And that was all she wanted at the time. But not anymore. Now... she could see herself getting more. _Focus, Callie. Deep breaths._

« Hey Bette. » After she turned around, facing her, she gave her a tight smile. « We… we should talk. » Callie looked up into her eyes, and took a moment to see the woman before her eyes. Bette was tall, and had curly brown hair falling mid-shoulder. She was slim, sexy; most of people would pay to have such a good looking sex-friend. The ortho surgeon had caught herself staring into those green eyes more than once. Sure, they weren't the blue ones full of sparkles that were Arizona's, but they were what Callie considered beautiful eyes.

« I know what you're going to say, Cal, and I can only agree. I mean, I understand, your daughter is almost a grown woman, you need someone to settle down with- some- something I don't want. So you think we shouldn't see each other anymore. And that's fine with me. Really. As long as we can keep in touch and stay friends, it's perfect with me. »

Callie let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. « You know me so well… »

« That I can only agree. » The smaller brunette added before giving her a wink. Callie couldn't help but feel herself slightly blushing. « You totally deserve to settle down with someone too, Bette. » It was honest, and it was coming directly out of her heart.

« You've got such a big heart Cal. You need to stop worrying other people's feelings more than yours! » Bette left without more than a kiss on the ortho surgeon's cheek. Callie felt her heart exploding in her chest. As much as Callie knew that Bette wouldn't ever hold the space Arizona did in her heart, she really, really liked Bette. She had to remember to swallow, before going back to fulfilling some charts at the nurses' deck in her ward.

 _This should be the dinosaur's work._

About two hours later, Callie was stepping into her apartment and felt even more tired, even more exhausted. This day finally came to an end, and she couldn't deny that she was more than happy to be at home.

She was looking for a wine glass when someone knocked at her door. She knew it would be Mark or Sofia- _I mean who else would it be_ , so she just took the open bottle of white wine with her and after a really, really big sip of the beverage, she opened the door.

« Since when do you even knock— » The brunette didn't even look up, knowing who it was and why he was talking to her.

« Yeah well Sofia is on the phone with her 'friend'— » He didn't forget the air-quotes, showing his disapproving. « —and I was alone, I made a delicious meal, you sounded so upset and —» He was definitely in rambling mode.

« How do you know that I sound upset? » The Latina cut him off, seriously wondering how her friend could know this without even seeing her face.

« The way you slammed the door. » He shrugged, like that was the most oblivious thing ever.

« Obviously. » She deadpanned, and raised her eyebrow. « How dumb of me, I slammed the door a bit too loud. »

« Yeah, well, just come I'll warm you up some leftovers and you can talk to me. You know you can tell me eeeverything… » He smirked.

Callie couldn't help but find herself relieved. She didn't want to spend the evening alone- _only one more_. « Bring that bottle of wine, Torres! » He didn't ask, it was more like a demand, before entering back into his place.

Callie chuckled and took another sip before following her best friend.

* * *

The next morning, Arizona woke up at the crack of dawn. She couldn't help but freak out at the thought of the big talk coming between Callie and her. The talk she'd been postponing for almost twenty years. Considering the new situation -Callie had Sofia, she had _Leah_ …- Arizona was feeling so, so lost. Even though she might have a perfectly fine and beautiful family life she knew Callie didn't have, her love life was the total opposite. Sure, right then, she had an easy relationship that she couldn't even define yet, over the past eighteen years, she had a lot, lot of heartbreaks and love pain.

So Arizona ran. She ran to push her thoughts in the back of her mind. Usually, this could work even with the loudest thoughts. But not that day. She didn't even know why she felt that strongly about the brunette. They hadn't seen each other for longer than they even were together. It made no sense. They had been together for almost three years, and yet it had been more than fifteen years since she last saw her ex's face. However she couldn't help but feel like Calliope had the most beautiful face ever. She had never specifically felt attracted to what you'd call a mother. She even thought that most of the men who were were creepy. However when she saw Callie in her slim jeans and red top revealing an unfair part of her cleavage -always teasing, never over showing, she felt her jaw dropping and herself drooling. In all honesty the Latina had always been curvy and sexy, but this had reached an all new level. She was drop dead gorgeous. And self confident, more than at certain times of her life. Self confidence looked good on her. Arizona felt bad for kissing her while she was in some sort of a relationship. Callie deserved better. She felt bad for Leah who liked her so, so much. _Way too much._

And then, there was this thing. Callie never cheated on her. Callie was all but a cheater. Deep down the blonde always knew she wouldn't do something like that. But it was easier to hate her, in hope to forget her. And Lauren had always helped Arizona in that way- to hate on the brunette. Arizona couldn't picture exactly what Callie tried to tell her the night before. She also saw abused women in the ER when she was an intern, and she just— she couldn't picture it.

From her experience, they always were weak, or extremely proud and strong. She didn't think Callie to be weak, at least not before it happened, so…she probably was too strong. And definitely too proud. « Why didn't she just talk to me then… » Arizona started feeling guilty. She knew she shouldn't, but couldn't do it otherwise. « She didn't because you simply ran away….moron, Arizona. » She sighed and looked around her. She was in a place she'd never been yet. In the week she'd arrived at Seattle, she had already claimed the small forest near the hospital to be her jogging place. She loved it, the trees gave an impression of hugeness. The oaks were so tall, she couldn't even spot the sun sometimes. And most of the joggers were her coworkers, so it only ended up being full of advantages.

Then Arizona thought that, even tho she ran away, the brunette never did a thing to stop her. Sure, she'd say a weak « Arizona… », but it was like she already gave up on her. Maybe, only maybe, she didn't want to overcome it with her. Maybe she felt better talking about this with Mark, or Addison.

 _Stop it. It's not true and you know it._

Flashback:

Even at the time, when Callie and Arizona were talking over the phone, Arizona couldn't help herself but feel jealous of Mark. Addison, too, in a more acceptable way. But when it came to Mark, she had a feeling coming from deep down in her guts. It made her shiver just thinking about it.

 ** _Callie_** : Hey babe. How was your first day of senior year, huh?

Arizona felt her heart melt at the voice of her lover on the other end and all her fears faded away. They both loved each other deeply. They would be okay.

 ** _Arizona_** : It was okay I guess. I'm in Lauren's class—you know. Tall, slim, dirty blonde, head cheerleader.

 ** _Callie_** : Uh yes I see.

She tried to make it sound like she didn't care, even though Arizona knew exactly how her girlfriend had to be feeling at the moment.

 ** _Arizona_** : Yes so I'm with her, and she was so annoying all day, but well, you know her. Always needing to be noticed, the blonde sighed deeply. And you, how is your first semester so far?

 ** _Callie_** : I have so so much homework to give back, quizzes to learn for, papers to write, without even talking about exam to revise for. I'm surrounded with textbooks but I'm good. Don't worry about me, AZ'.

Arizona smiled at the mention of her nickname. She missed her so much, and it hadn't even been a full month yet. They continued light chatting for an hour or so, before Arizona had to excuse herself.

 ** _Arizona_** : Mom's calling me for dinner. I gotta go. What are you going to do tonight, babe?

 ** _Callie_** : Oh nothing much. Love you so much Sweets.

A yell had been heard from the Latina's end by Arizona.

 ** _Arizona_** : Who is it? Who's calling my girlfriend 'Bomba Latina'?

Arizona blurted it out more harshly than she intended to. But it was normal. She wouldn't admit it at the time, but she was deadly jealous. Who was he, to call her like that. _She's mine, back off dude._

 ** _Callie_** : Oh that? It's just Mark. He's a great friend.

Callie let out a throaty chuckle before kissing her friend on the cheek. Arizona couldn't help the face of disgust she made as she heard the sound of it.

 ** _Arizona_** : Well, I definitely should go. Bye Calliope.

 ** _Callie_** : Love you Sweets.

 ** _Arizona_** : Yeah, me too.

And with that, the line went dead.

By the time Arizona was out of her thoughts, she was standing in front of her apartment door. She looked out for her keys, and simply headed straight to her bathroom. She needed to wash her head out of all her thoughts, and a hot shower was what she needed the most.

Once she headed out of her bathroom, Arizona noticed a change in the atmosphere itself of the apartment. She felt a shiver run down her neck, arms and back down her legs. She was relieved when she saw the tall blonde pouring herself a coffee pot.

« You scared the shit outta' me. Gosh. Don't ever do that again. » The blonde was running a hand in her hair while trying to catch her breathe.

« Sorry, where you expecting anyone beside me anyway » Leah replied playfully. As Arizona didn't answer she looked up, catching her glaze.

« Kinda. » She shrugged finally in response.

« Oh okay. Hum, just hoped we could grab something to eat together. You know, since I did night shift and I just got off and — and it's been hell, maybe we could take breakfast or something. Unless you already ate. I— » Leah was rambling.

« It's okay. I'm not expecting Callie until this afternoon. Come, we'll just make some pancakes. » Arizona smiled gently at Leah. And there, she realized she needn't much to be happy. Right then she was happy. In a way she had hardly ever been. Sure, she'd been happier in her high school years but that was because she was still young, fresh, bold, innocent. She couldn't be that _happy_ anymore. And as she was listening to Leah narrowing her first days as an intern in surgery, she totally felt so insecure. She didn't know where life headed her, and she felt the need to stay in control of her life. And the only way to stay the master of your destiny, is to take the reins between your own hands.

* * *

Callie's day finally touched its end, and she was changing out of her scrubs in the attending locker room. She hadn't thought about _the_ talk all day. She'd been obviously too busy with work. A young man who was twenty one years old, had had himself crashed against a wall of bricks, to post it on his vlog to collect the biggest amount of views on one of his video. The worst was, he even wanted to film the operation. He ended up crying like a baby as soon as Owen touched his dislocated hip.

And there she was, in front of the address Arizona had sent her earlier in the morning. She took a huge breathe, before the blonde buzzed her up. She didn't know what happened to her, but she actually felt like she could talk with Arizona about this. Like she would listen without judging her or pitying her. She truly felt like the blonde open up to her too. She felt a connection between the two of them, and it was so strong, she was sure Arizona felt it too. _I mean, how not to?_

But a blonde haired woman opened the door. And tall, skinny, blue eyed woman she thought she had already seen somewhere. « Hum, sorry. I— I must be mistaken. I was looking for Arizona but. » Now she was just very confused and didn't know what to say.

« Oh yes. Come on in, Calliope. » She heard Arizona saying as she was exiting what she assumed was her bedroom. _Their bedroom._

* * *

AN/So, I want to hear you guys out. How will turn out the talk? Do you think Callie rushed a bit too much? Arizona not enough? Will they be together soon?

By the way, I thought of writing a Prequel. Let me know if you are intersted.


	5. Chapter 5

AN/ Heyo. I'm up with an all new chapter. All mistakes are mine. And- I own no-friggin-thing, sadly.

* * *

Callie felt her heart sinking. _Of course, Arizona had moved on with her life. Of course, Arizona was with another woman in their apartment. Of course, of course, of course…_

Her hands were shaking and all but suddenly, she wasn't so sure about opening up. She suddenly realized this was exactly why she never had a relationship. Exposure. You're ready to tell someone who you think is special everything, just to finally find out they're happy, and without you, while you're miserable, and alone. _Deep breathes, Torres. You got this. It's not your first time. You won't panic. You simply won't._

« Oh— Doc- Doctor Torres. I'm going to go, anyway. Have a nice evening- hum, both of you. » Leah quickly grabbed her bag and headed out. She wanted to get out of there ASAP.

« Uhm, I'm sorry, do we know each other? » Callie knew they did, but couldn't exactly remember where from.

« Yes, I'm Leah, Leah Murphy. Intern, surgery. First week… » She tried with a smile.

« Oh, yes, of course, sorry. Guess you didn't come in ortho yet. » She deadpanned knowingly. No one liked ortho, like ever. She didn't even try to bring interns to like it anymore. She just let it go.

« Guess right… » She mumbled under her breath, while closing the door behind her.

After a few minutes of a more than awkward silence, Arizona started regretting letting Leah stay at her place. Because what started out like the most innocent breakfast between friends, turned out into a lunch in her bedroom. And Callie didn't deserve that. She didn't deserve to learn it like that. But what was done couldn't be undone. So she waited for the brunette to explode. Instead, when Callie looked up into her blue eyes, she saw nothing but emptiness in those usually full of emotions brown orbits. She wanted nothing more than wipe away the tears that threatened to fall, but didn't feel like she had the right to do so. So she waited. And waited. And waited…

« So, uhm, you're in a relationship? That's— that's good. I'm happy for you. » Callie was heading back to the door, trying in vain to contain the waves of tears threatening to fall. However, right then, she felt relieved. Relieved that Arizona had someone in her life. Relieved she could be simply another human being. Relieved that Arizona wouldn't need her in her life. Relieved she had a life fulfilled without a brunette. That's when she heard his voice. Still, after almost two decades, she could hear his voice tell her: _you're alone, no one can hear you._

And worst of all, he was right. In her life, she was alone. All of the time. Mark had Lexie, now. He wouldn't be here for her forever. She knew that. But right then, she wished, oh so much, that he'd be here. Just like he had, that night of November.

« Wait, Calliope… You wanted to talk and… In all honesty I think that we should too. » Arizona took her by the left wrist. The same wrist supposed to hold their matching tattoos. They had done it for their years anniversary, and god knows the troubles they'd had with their parents for it. But they both loved it, never had one of them even considered removing it. She just wanted to hold her back. And without caring much, she returned the brunette's wrist. That's how she saw it. A big scar, almost invisible for the people who wouldn't know this tattoo. But Arizona did. She had the exact same one, except for the scar that was taken place there, under her eyes.

She simply couldn't take her eyes off the scar. « Did you… » She didn't need to finish her sentence. The look of guilt on Callie's face was the only response she needed. She wasn't only shocked, she was also sad. Her heart was aching for that woman she'd loved since their eyes first met. « H- How… »

Arizona let go of Callie's hand only to cover her mouth with them. « Obviously, no one is ready for this talk. » Callie said, sorrowfully. She regretted having get her hopes all up, once again. She'd hoped too much in her life. She had enough of it. She simply walked to the door, and waited for it to be closed to let herself down on the floor against it. She broke down, trying to cover her sobs the most quietly possible. But she'd heard Arizona on the other side of the door, and she knew that it wasn't how she should have discovered it. She would have wanted her to say it. Sure, she didn't know how to, but she wanted to. However she couldn't help feeling like maybe, it was best that way, for both of them. She'd never had to explain herself to anyone, not even Mark when he found her that night or Addison when she was sitting next to her for hours in that hospital.

Almost half an hour later, she decided she had to ride back home. She didn't know how, but she ended before her apartment door, behind which erupted cheerful laughters and teasings. She quickly headed into her room, pretexting a headache and shutting herself off. _I won't let him. This time, I won't let him have me,_ she couldn't help but saying over and over again, rocking herself to sleep, silently praying God or anyone up there to not make her re-suffer this moment again in another nightmare. _How wrong of me…_

* * *

It had been a little over a week since Arizona had seen Callie in her apartment. She wasn't worried at first, she knew she had Sofia, and Mark, and Addison, and she had even heard some nurses saying she was sleeping with a Betty or Brittany or something like that, but she just couldn't help it. Sure, at work, she'd tried to avoid the Latina by spending her lunch times in her office, and trying not to consult in the ER that much. She was ready to give up most of emergency cases just to avoid her. _Pathetic._

She had succeeded for a week, saying she needed to fulfill her paperwork, which was part of the truth. She had only arrived in Seattle and a lot of extra work was given to a Head of Department, especially in the first weeks. But that day, she couldn't turn down the page. All the peds surgeon were extremely busy, and a lot of consults were needed in the ER. So she slowly made her way to the pit, silently praying for her case to turn out good. She needed to save a tiny human's life, today more than any day.

Unfortunately for the blonde, she noticed a man she wouldn't have liked to see for a few days more. But she wasn't going to avoid him too. That's why she simply stood next to him, patiently waiting for the elevator to arrive.

« Morning, Doctor Sloan. » She smiled politely. Maybe was she only new to Seattle but she was determined to stay in good terms with all of the doctors, for as long as she could. They all seemed like a big family, and right then, she felt like she had touched the puppy wolf and her Mama was ready to bite her. Sloan didn't even respond. He knew if he did, he would say something rude to the new peds surgeon. And as much as he wanted to let it out on her, she didn't deserve it and he knew it. So he just kept his mouth shut, until the elevator doors opened in front of them. Everyone who was in stepped out, so Arizona and Mark were once more alone in it. _Awkward_.

« So, hum, how's Callie doing? » The blonde figured, since he was already not talking to her, it couldn't get any worse, _could it? How wrong was I…_

« How is she? How is Callie? You saw her, then she pretends to be sick for a week, and you're asking me how she is? » Mark's voice was getting louder and louder. He couldn't help it. He knew his friend didn't need him to be overprotective, she was strong enough for her and her daughter, but hearing Arizona made all of his concern for his best friend turn into anger at the blonde. He shouldn't have, but…

« I'm gonna tell you this. » He emphasized on the last word. « Callie will be okay, but it won't be because of you. » On this, the elevator doors opened and he flew out of them. Arizona sighed, face palming herself internally for letting Callie go the other day.

* * *

Callie had been paged 911 in the ER. First, she turned it down. She didn't want to go to work. She felt good lazying around in sweatpants on the couch, their cart Simba beside her. With a cup of tea and an old episode of her favorite sitcom, she guiltily ignored her page. Sofia had just left for school about three hours ago, and Callie had woken up to make her a decent breakfast. She felt like her daughter was losing weight lately and it made her even more edgy than she usually was.

Her pager went off one more time. Suddenly, she was sick of hiding. Sick of crying. She turned off the TV and quickly changed into street clothes. _Go, Torres. You've got it._ She jogged up to the hospital and went to the closest nurses desk. « Hello Zooey, I've been paged, apparently. » She gave the nurse her best smile. She took a quick glance at her; petite, blonde, bright green eyes. She looked hot, to be honest.

So Callie decided she'd been down long enough. Arizona was in a relationship, and so was Mark. She could use some fun. She turned her back to the ER nurse with a wink and a little more sway in her hips than needed. She could feel green eyes on her. And it felt _damn good._

She found her patient, a young woman in her late twenties, lying on a bed in the ER. She took the chart and put on her best fake smile. « Hi, I'm Doctor Torres, I'm going to take a look at your knee bone… » The brunette put on some sterilized gloves and started her exam. Seeing the face of her patient, she knew this was probably more than a few bruises.

« Yeah… I'm sorry but you need to take a CT. » She started to like this patient, actually.

« Awh… I lost. »

« Wait, what. » The brunette was confused. She looked up at the young woman sitting in front of her. She had long brown hair and dark eyes that stared at her expectantly.

« I lost my bet, with my friend. She told me my doctor would be hot, I was sure my doctor would be an old creep. I obviously lost. » She shrugged, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

« Ooo-kay… » Callie had never flirted with a patient. She had slept with a few coworkers - _okay, more than a few_ \- but that's where the line was. She had never crossed this line. However, this patient was more than that. She was good looking, and self-confident. _Could totally go for one night._

« So, tell me what happened. How did you do this to your— » _cute little butt?_ « yourself. To yourself. » She took some notes on the chart, and decided to page cardio once she'd heard she didn't remember much, but her friend told her she'd had complained from chest pain.

« Someone page me Yang, please. » Torres asked to the interns staring at her oddly.

« Yang's in surgery, Doctor Torres. » Callie growled. _Welcome back, Torres._

« Then page anyone from goddamn cardio please. »

A few minutes later, Teddy Altman entered the room. « I've heard you need a cardio consult. Teddy Altman, cardio god. » The dirty blonde haired woman made a quick presentation of herself. She started by reading what was already written on the patient's chart.

« Did you mean goddess? » Callie asked, grinning wildly at her old friend.

« Oh my god! Callie Torres! How— How are you? And Sofia? God, it's been so looong. » She quickly hugged her friend, then realized this was probably the most inappropriate place ever to relink with old classmates.

They both were so happy to catch each other again, but had silently agreed on putting off for a while, at least so they could do their work in the best circumstances. It had been a few years since they saw each other, and quickly Callie realized this day was probably the best since a week or so.

Teddy exited the room after assuring the woman that she was not a cardiac patient, and waited for Callie to get out as well. She quickly finished taking notes on her chart, before walking to her friend. « Callie! It's soo good to see you. » She hugged her. « Come, we'll take coffee. How are you sweetie? »

The two old friends caught up for a good thirty minutes. Callie wasn't supposed to be back at work, well she was, but no one knew she'd come so she hadn't been paged once. Same went for Teddy. It was her first day at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. She knew Callie worked here, and she had been beyond excited to see her old friend, and meeting her the same morning had been perfect. « So have you been given the Grand Tour of the Hospital? » The brunette asked the new cardiothoracic surgeon.

« Nope, not yet. Would you? » She replied as they entered the elevator cage.

« Of course! It'd be my pleasure. So, have you seen T and AZ yet? » Callie tried to sound casual, but she knew that Teddy would be just as happy to see Timothy again as she was to see Arizona. Maybe she should have felt bad, but she actually was happy to be able to go through that with Teddy. She may be the only one to fully understand the brunette.

A few years ago, about a month after Arizona had left Callie in that park in Miami, Tim and Teddy had also broken up. Teddy since then had never seen Tim again. On the other hand, she'd seen Arizona a few times and still considered her as a good friend. They could be best friends again, if they tried. At least that's what she thought. She didn't know anymore.

« Oh, really? They work here? » Seeing the ortho surgeon nod, she resumed. « That's— hum that's great, I guess. » She shrugged.

« Yeah. Awesome, she'd say. » The Latina raised an eyebrow and took the last sip of her coffee cup.

Teddy, who wasn't expecting a joke, laughed wholeheartedly. « My god, Callie, you're bad. »

Callie deadpanned. « I know. »

After another two hours of showing around the hospital, Callie suggested to eat at the cafeteria. They grabbed some lunch and took a chair at Callie's usual table with her friends. « Hey guys! So this is Teddy Altman, our new cardio attending, who also happens to be an old friend of mine. Teddy, this is Mark Sloan, plastic, Addison Montgomery, OB and Derek Shepherd, neuro. » Callie introduced her to her friends.

« Hey Teddy! » They all greeted together.

« Take a seat, ladies. » Mark grinned at them. Callie couldn't help rolling her eyes at her best friend's antics. She knew this smirk, and she didn't need it on her first day back.

« I so missed you too, Marcus. » She smiled at him while starting eating a carrot.

« You know I missed you here. » He looked at her with a knowing smile. Callie knew she couldn't keep anything from him. She couldn't even say she was sick for a week. He knew better. « Oh by the way I ran into Robbins this morning. »

At the sound of this, Callie froze. « Wait, what. »

* * *

After her run in with Sloan this morning, Arizona decided to stay at the Peds ward for as long as possible. She could even skip lunch for that matter. It turned out the intern at the ER just needed her to sign off the chart, so they could discharge the kid.

« A coffee for the prettiest gal around here. » A voice came behind her.

« God! Timothy. You scared the shit outta me. » She tried to catch her breath.

« Who else would it be, Ari. » He offered his sister a large cup and a donut. They started hanging out around the basement of the hospital. « So, I haven't seen you around today. You weren't there at lunch. Had a surgery? » Her brother didn't know if Arizona knew that Callie was back, _and so was Teddy._ He then opted for a simple casual question. After all, they were both in the same misery. So he hoped they could get through this together.

« Nope. Just had loads of paperwork, ya know. » She lifted her cup to her mouth, trying to sound cool, but actually she wasn't. She'd heard nurses talking about Callie and a nurse - _Zo— zoo? Why can't I remember her name!?_ \- and a patient, who was apparently really close to getting steamy with the hot Latina - _in front of the interns? Really? Who does that, ugh._ But she wasn't ready to have the confirmation just yet. Just, not yet.

« So, you don't know… » He deducted. _Elementary, my dear Watson. Elementary._

« About Callie? I heard. » She shrugged. « I mean, who does that. Who tries to get into their patient's pants? It's— it's just » She made a face of disgust.

« You only say so because your patients are kids. » He deadpanned.

« Well, maybe, but… Nurses? » She said, lifting her coffee cup to her face.

« Well, interns? » He mocked her sayings. Timothy knew his sister wasn't disgusted, but jealous. She could tell anyone she wanted that she was with Leah, but he knew she still had feelings for a particular brunette. Arizona huffed, and waited in silence for the elevator. It was so silent that they could hear the laughters coming from the cage. They looked at each other, matching scared look on their faces. _No way. Not them._ They could have easily recognize their laughters between thousands of sounds.

When the doors opened on the brother and his sister, an awkward silence filled the room. Callie stared intensely at Arizona, determined not to broke her gaze under any circumstances. Finally, Arizona looked down when they heard Teddy awkwardly greet them. « Hey guys. I'm so happy to see you, again. It's been years! » She took them both in a friendly hug.

« Hey T! How have you been? » Arizona flashed them her best smile, although she couldn't help but notice the hint of genuine sadness behind Callie's eyes. At that moment, she wished she could take it all away. Even if that meant for her to be happy with someone else, she would do it. She would let her be with anyone.

« Good, Good. Thanks. Well, sorry, but K said she'd show me 'round, so… see ya. » She quickly took her friend's hand and dragged them out of that damn elevator.

« Well _that_ was awkward. Can you believe we used to hand out all the bloody time? » Tim said, resting against a wall of the elevator.

« I know, right… » Arizona huffed. She was mad at Teddy for taking Callie's side. She knew there wasn't any side to this, but she couldn't help feeling that way. _She was supposed to be my best friend._

« I didn't even know they were friends… I'm sure they love to talk about us, sweet cheeks. We're that good. » He wiggled his eyebrows.

« You, dork. » She laughed out loud. « You know I love you, Tim. And I don't know what I'd do without you. » She put her arm on his shoulders.

« You, dork. » He stuck out his tongue at her. After smacking him behind the head, she made her way out of the cage. _When will this day finally touches its end?_

* * *

Meanwhile, Callie and Teddy were spending a good lazy day around the hospital. After having been showed all the corners of this huge hospital. « So, you never really knew why Tim and I broke up… all those years ago. » Callie subtly looked up from her sudoku. They had taken place on an old hospital bed in the basement of the building. The brunette didn't want to say anything that would make Teddy stop her from _finally_ revealing the reason of their breakup. It had been years that Callie needed, no _craved_ , to know! They both always looked so in love. _Just like AZ and I…_

Seeing Callie look up, she continued. « Well, you know, at the time, we had just started our college years and… He still lived in Miami, I was in Los Angeles. It was so messy at the time, and— and he was constantly saying we should break up, so I started to doubt. I — I thought he had someone else. And around December, he sent me a letter in —» Teddy shook her head, in attempt to erase the tears that threatened to fall from the corner of her eyes. « —in which he was saying he had an affair with someone. I tried to understand at first, I really did. I also tried to talk to AZ about it and… well, you know, you two had just broken up. I couldn't go and tell her her brother had done the same thing you— no she thought you had done to her. » She was trying to explain clearly, but failed miserably. « So yeah. After some time I simply couldn't take the image of it. I mean, he cheated. I know, he was probably drunk and wasted and thought about me, or at least that's what he had said to me at the time. I mean, I was thinking about him all the time. I was miserable just thinking he could be sad, even just a little bit, because of me. But— yeah. Never mind. He wasn't. »

Callie shot her a sympathetic smile. She squeezed her thigh before choosing carefully what to say. « You know… I'm sure he was. Tim has always been a good man. »

« A good man in the storm… » They completed the infamous Robbins' sentence. They were both in love with the brother and sister, yet they couldn't admit it. It was too soon; or too late…


	6. Chapter 6

AN/ Hey guys! Sorry, I know, it's been a while. But, here I am again! With an all new chapter, which is unabeta'd by the way so all mistakes are mine. If someone is being interested in that, just PM me! It'd be super useful. I have a lot on my mind right now, with this story. I definitely think it can go somewhere. Enjoy the read!

* * *

It had been about a week time since Callie had gone back to work. To her own good, Mark nor Addison had decided to bring up the particular reason she hadn't been to the hospital for days. She was glad that they let her deal with her problems alone; they had finally understood after more than fifteen years that she had to do so. Work it out alone. She couldn't count on other people to be happy. Although, she always had this voice in the back of her mind, saying over and over again.

 _You should call Rachel._

Right then, she was sitting on her couch besides her daughter, an open box on the coffee table, with left over cold pizza waiting on the new episode of American Horror Story. She'd missed those Wednesdays' nights, alone with her daughter. Lately, Sofia had always been at Mark's on Wednesday's, or she wasn't feeling good enough to spend the evening sitting with her daughter in front of a good movie or episode of their favorite tv show. She felt guilty for it; this situation. Her break down. That Sofia had to relive it all again with her.

 _That's why you should call Rachel._

Sofia caught her mother glaring outside the window. Something felt off. She didn't exactly know what. She knew her mom had a troubled past, but she didn't give her details. She tried her best to stay out of it most of the times, but when her mother was pushing everyone aside, she felt like she had to do something. And even tho she could understand that her mother only wanted to protect her, she wanted to be here for her. She was the most important person in Callie's life, and thought that if she could do something, she should. After all she was almost grown up; she was going to college next year. So she decided to speak up. "What's up Mami? Are you good? You seem a little... upset." She soothed her with a comforting smile.

Callie looked up at her daughter who was staring expectantly right in her eyes. They had the same deep and meaningful brown orbs. "Yeah...yeah. I'll be fine. What about you, baby girl? You lost so much weight recently. Are you feeling sick?" The older woman asked squeezing Sofia's thighs.

"Yup. I'm... feeling great." Sofia was proud her mom noticed she'd get thinner. She just thought she could use less of pounds for her graduation dress. "And I'm not pregnant, if that's what you're wondering too."

"I didn't mean this, baby girl. Wait, too?" Callie felt confused. She didn't know what her daughter heard by this sentence. Did that mean someone asked her whether she was pregnant? Did that mean they had doubts but didn't share them with her? Her as, Sofia's mother?

"Yeah. Earlier this week dad heard me throw up, and thought I was pregnant. I was like, if you can be pregnant and a virgin, then it may be possible but... well it's not possible." Sofia rolled her eyes at the thinking. "Your dad didn't tell me he had...suspicions." Callie threw her head back in laughter.

"I can assure you, he was more than certain. I almost sent him to you. I mean, it's with you that I've always talked about sex. I don't think I ever wanna deal with his awkwardness on that topic. God, how can he hit on every female at work, and not even know how to handle talking contraception with his daughter." Sofia was now laughing along Callie.

"That's because he loves you." Callie noted, with a sly smile. Even after all those years, the brunette couldn't be happier that her father's daughter was her best friend. He'd been along her side through it all, and still stood by her. It was more than she could say about anyone in her life.

After a few minutes of silence, Callie thought back on what her daughter said earlier. She'd let it slip on the moment, and she was trying to find the right words to explain what she wanted, no needed, to say to the younger Latina.

"When did he told you that?" She inquired, with a suspicious tone.

"Um...told ya. Earlier this week. Monday I think." Sofia shifted on the couch. She was getting more than uncomfortable.

"You were already feeling sick then?" _Uh-oh. Mami's giving me the look._

"Nope...I'm not feeling sick."

"Sofia... You know, I never told you about the few first years of college. Because I thought, if I don't tell her, she'll be away from aall this mess, you know. But I was clearly wrong. Because everything ends up running back to me. And I realize that only now. So I have to tell you, that you are beautiful. Inside and out. Don't let anyone make you think otherwise. Just embrace who you are, because at the end of the day you know that you have a family to come home to. You have friends. You have a home." She opened her arms and took her in a big embrace. "I love you. Now shut up, it is startingg!" Callie turned off the lights, and turned on the volume. She was ridiculously excited, after all it was just an episode-of their favorite tv show. Sofia chuckled at this side of her mother that she was probably the only one to know. All evening Callie brushed lightly Sofia's hair, praying silently for her to be okay at the end of the journey. The journey that would bring her to adulthood.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tim was running down the hospital halls, looking for his sister. He had big, big news and he needed to find her as soon as possible. "Sorry, have you seen Doctor Robbins?" He asked a nurse sitting behind the ER desk.

"I am pretty sure I see you." _Is she flirting with me? God, not now, Beth. I need to find Arizona ASAP, ugh._

"Hum... Yeah. Have you seen my sister?" This was getting seriously annoying. He let out a sigh. "I need to talk to her. Have you or not?"

"I saw her at the cafeteria ten minutes ago." As soon as he heard her response, he ran off. "Oh my god Arizona! Finally. I've been looking for you since lunch!"

Arizona sighed loudly. It had been a long day, and as much as she loved her brother, she wanted to sleep. In her bed. Right now. "Sorry. Got caught in a surgery that ran long. What's up?"

"Jeez. Not even a smile to your favorite brother?" Tim bumped their shoulders.

"You're my only brother, Timothy." She reminded him with a dimpled smile. "So, why did you want to see me?"

"Mom and dad are coming. Like, real soon. Dad just called me. Apparently, Mom wants to surprise us, you know her, however Dad was kind enough to warn us..." he said, checking his wristwatch. "...three hours before their flight lands."

Arizona's head snapped back at her brother. "They're coming? Like, here?"

"That they are, sis, that they are." He knew why she was so freaked out. Not because of their parents, who were amazingly perfect parents, but because of what that meant. As soon as their mother would learn about Callie, Teddy and even Sofia, she would want to see them, organize a dinner, and so on. And that, they weren't ready for.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. What- what are we gonna do?" The blonde started pacing the floor of the cafeteria, which was oddly empty for a Wednesday early evening.

"I... don't know?" Tim inhaled a big breath, and exhaled. "We'll take it one step at the time. But they're staying with you, my apartment is way too small. I won't make them sleep on the couch when they can have a room at your place. So, sorry not sorry, but kick that intern out for a few days." Arizona knew by the look and the tone of her brother that he left no room for an argument.

"She doesn't even stay at my place. She has hers'. It won't be a problem." She shrugged.

"Yeah, well, make sure she stays there, unlike that evening when Callie knocked at your door to find her." He was kind of angry at his sister. She had a chance at this. She could have gotten back the relationship she shared with Callie, one full of intense love that words can't even begin to describe, instead she chose an easy Intern-Attending kind of romance. He would have given the world to have Teddy back, and he knew they didn't love each other half as much as his sister and best friend did. However, the perky PEDs Attending preferred Leah Murphy over Callie Torres. He hated the person Arizona Robbins had become; she was born a fighter, someone who protects the person they love. Not someone who let them aside in hope to be content with a relationship everyone could have. Their love was extraordinary.

"How'd you know that?" Arizona started feeling guilty. She was responsible for Callie's state of mind, she was well aware of that. However, her brother knowing, was another thing. She was sure he was disappointed in her, which he was, according to the attitude he was giving her and he was right to be. She knew what he was thinking of, but prefer not to let him know so.

"Callie told me. I asked her if she felt better and she went all Bitchzilla about how I should maybe ask you, or even better, Leah Murphy. Yeah, she clearly still cares about you, but you seem to not mind. Or I don't know what's up with you, but seriously. Get your crap together. Go home, take a nap and do some cleaning before Mom finds something compromising." Tim simply left her standing there, in the middle of some hospital corridors.

So Arizona did as she was told. She didn't do it simply to please her brother, she did it because she knew her brother was right. And she deeply loved her parents. She'd missed them so much. During her last relationship, her ex wouldn't be a big family time fan. She said she was in a relationship with the girl, not her brother nor parents. And at first, she tried to understand it. Joanne was coming from a not so tied up family, and she thought maybe, you know, seeing the Robbins family all the time together and loving each other so genuinely was maybe too much. However now she realized she was wrong. She should never have put anyone nor anything before her family. Because family is everything. And she was feeling so lucky she still had them. She was willing to stay in touch with them, and catch up as much as her job allowed her to.

Hours later, Arizona was smoking her third cigarette. She was totally freaking out, internally. She was praying for her parents to be okay. Their flight probably got simply delayed. _No big deal._

Arizona was telling herself so, however she knew deep inside her guts something was wrong. So, when her pager rang 911, she hoped some little boy needed her help, and, most importantly, that she could actually help him. She flew off to the hospital, letting on her fridge a post-it to let her parents know she'd been paged, in case they'd come home to an empty place. But they never did, not that night.

Once the episode was over, Callie changed the channel and caught on some news. She decided to wake up Sofia to let her go to sleep, in her bed. "Sofia… baby, go to sleep. It's late and you have school tomorrow." Sofia stirred up, and stretched out her arms before getting up of the couch. "Love ya, mom." Just as she'd said that, Callie's pager went off. "What? Noooooooo I wanna sleep." Callie whined.

Sofia chuckled at her mother, before lazily heading into her bedroom. « Go save lives. Be amazing, Mami. » She waved at her, and closed her door. Callie ran up to the door and headed to the hospital. She'd just been paged a second time, 911. She should probably pick up the pace, and go to the pit where she was needed.

* * *

AN/ Should I give up that story? What do you think? What happened that brought all the docs to the hospital? How will Callie and Arizona find their way towards one another? BECAUSE, hint hint, THEY WILL! Hit up a Review or PM if you have an idea, suggestion, criticism or anything, really, you want to say. See you next update...


	7. Chapter 7

AN/ I know, it's been so long, I'm so sorry. I'm not giving up on this fiction, tho. I couldn't get everything I wanted in this chapter, I had to cut it into 2 :( I hope you'll still enjoy it! Gimme a piece of your thoughts - aka PMs, reviews, and so on:)  
And a big THANK U to all those who followed/favorited this ff.

* * *

Callie rushed towards the ER. She ran up to the nurses' desk, asked for the patients whom she was assigned to. She read through the five charts; a plane had crashed at the Seattle Tac. While landing, a wheel hadn't opened properly and it had made the plane go out of the tarmac. Callie felt her breath cut short; since her family's plane accident, she had a slight tendency to have panic attacks whenever someone mentioned the freaking P-word. _Why can't people use cars. No, not cars. Cars crash too._

 _Inhale. Exhale_. She examined the first patient; she was a pregnant woman with a broken leg. Her tibia bone was fractured, but it was nothing major. After stabilizing her patient, she looked down at her pager. Another flux of patients was coming to the bay, so she ran to the bay and tied up her trauma gown. She took a quick look around; the Emergency Room was a mess. Literally. _Poor resident who is in charge of the pit today. I bet they thought it would be a slow day._

The sound of the siren pulled her out of her thoughts. She, along with Bailey, Little Grey and Yang ran up to the first ambulance. Another patient, rather a minor case, was being wheeled out by Nicole, the paramedic. « Linda Emiraldy, 29 years old. Possible internal bleeding in her left leg. She's gotta be examined as soon as possible. She crashed twice on our way here. » Callie quickly gave out orders around the newest patient who was now laying in bed 5 in SGMWH's ER. She could hear other patients being brought down other cars and bringing onto hospital beds, but she was so absorbed in her auscultation that she didn't even notice the people around her. All she could focus on was her patient; and right then, she was the only human being she cared for on Earth. Well, maybe not, there is also Sofia, but at least in the whole room.

She was so caught up in her work, she didn't notice the older woman being wheeled in by the front doors. On the other hand, the blue eyed wrinkled face noticed the raven haired very quickly; she could see her black curls hanging on her navy blue scrub top. She couldn't help but wonder what her daughter's life would have been with this beautiful young Latina by her side. Since the two of them had broken up, the worst of a nightmare for a mother had become Barbara's daughter's life. The young blonde couldn't seem to find a woman to her taste; they always needed Arizona to do something bigger, something better.

Barbara may have never known what made her daughter and her ex-girlfriend break up exactly, but she knew one thing: they were meant to be. She knew coming to Seattle that her children were working along side of Teddy and Callie, women she'd had considered her friends years and years up the road. They were all so tied up back then, she couldn't have consider both Arizona and Tim end up their lives with other people. It simply wouldn't have been right.

So when the black haired doctor grabbed her chart, she knew she hadn't even had the time to even read the first line, supposed to be the patient's name. Barbara then chose to make herself noticed. « Callie, it's really good to see you dear. »

« Barb… Ms Robbins? Oh, oh my god. I'm- I'm so sorry. I hadn't even noticed— are you okay? Your exams look good. I don't think you're going to be okay. I'm— I mean we'll get you a good room. I'll make sure of that. Are you— Has anyone paged Tim and Arizona? » Callie rambled on, without noticing the elder woman's smile.

« I'm good, I've been lucky. Could you however check on Daniel, please. No one's told me anything, they just wheeled him in a trauma room, apparently. » She tried to brush off her worry, but Callie had seen the glimpse of fear crossing her features.

« Of course. I'll let you know. » She gave her hand a tight squeeze and a reassuring smile, before turning her head to the nurses. « Please, bring her up on my ward and page Dr Robbins. Both, doctors. Thanks. »

 _« 911 Doctor Torres, in Trauma Room 3, Doctor Torres 911 in Trauma Room 3 immediately. »_

Callie signed off the chart before excusing herself to Barbara. She knew this had to be serious for her to be called through the speaker, so she hurried herself in front of the other patient. « What do we got? » She asked as she put on some gloves to proceed her exam on the patient.

It hit her; this was Colonel Daniel Robbins of the United States Marine Corps. She could still recognize his face despite the bruising and swelling. And he was in such a bad shape. She took a big breath, and quickly busied herself around him. She had to make him heal. She couldn't make Arizona, Timothy and Barbara live what she had lived through. She just couldn't.

 _Why didn't I call Rachel when I still could?_

* * *

Meanwhile, Timothy and Arizona had arrived at the pit. Seeing his sister a few feet ahead of him, the blond man picked up his pace and caught up with her. « Hey, you got paged too? »

Arizona nodded along, picking up some gloves. « Yup, trauma bed 3. »

« Me too! A case together? » He bumped their shoulders together while they found themselves in front of bed number 3. They both gasped at the sight before them.

« Mom! » « What's happened? » came their responses, still shocked.

Tim turned to his sister. « They were supposed to be at yours', you never told me they hadn't arrived. »

« I-I was just… I got paged, so I left them a note. I couldn't fathom they would end up in an accident! » The blonde woman sighed in frustration, her voice an octave higher than her usual perky tone.

« I'm fine, kids. Who paged you? I didn't ask for you two. » Barbara asked, turning her glance to the nurses.

« Doctor Torres did. » came one of the younger nurse response.

« Callie saw you? » « You saw Callie? » the brother and sister exclaimed at the same time.

« I did! She took great care of me, she's really been sweet. She didn't let an intern do the job, even though she could have. She stayed until she got called through the speakers. » She offered with a reassuring smile, despite her mind being on her husband. She needed to know his condition; she'd lived like this for years while he was in the Marines, but she couldn't do it anymore. Her poor heart couldn't take it; she had to know.

Arizona cringed at the thought of her ex-girlfriend and her mother together. She had always thought, when she was younger, that her mother liked Callie rather more than herself. She'd thought, it was normal, who was she to say anything? She loved Callie more than anyone, the girl had a huge heart and was so gorgeous. Of course, later on she understood her mother only wanted them to feel like they were welcome in the family; she loved them like her own children.

The sound of their pagers filled once more the room. They both looked at each other. Tim took a peak at his sister's, noticing he was paged in Trauma Room 3, as well as Arizona. They both had the same suspicion. « Hm— Mom, do you know… hm do you know where is Dad? » He finally spoke up their thoughts.

Barbara looked away from their expecting gazes, trying to form coherent sentences. « I'm- He was.. hum, I don't know. » She was actually more than anxious about him. She didn't want to let them know, she wanted to protect them, of course. But not knowing was killing her slowly.

« Can you, hum, check on him? Please? » She gave them a tight smile, far from the dimpled ones that usually were on the older woman's face.

« Sure. » Arizona gave her a hug before turning on her heels to Trauma Room 3. Tim waved his hand at her, letting her know they would come back as soon as possible.

After stabilizing the patient, Callie made sure Daniel Robbins would be treated by the best surgeons of the hospital. So she made the interns paged Miranda Bailey to work on his internal bleedings in his abdomen, along with Owen Hunt to help her give the man back his two legs, which would be harder than expected.

« Did you page Robbins as well? » She urged the interns, once again. « You won't scrub if they don't come into this room within the next five minutes. »

« We can't make them run. » Meredith, the resident working under Bailey, mumbled under her breath.

Callie's head snapped up. « You know why you wouldn't scrub? Not because I don't want to, not even because Bailey wouldn't want to, but because the patient will bleed out to death! » She felt her anger risen up, so she tried her best to reign it in. She took a big breath in, then asked again. « Do you know where they are? Damn it. » She took another compress to try to make the bleeding stop.

About half a minute later, she saw Timothy run up by the window, then he flew the door open. « Robbins, I'm sorry, but we need your —» Hunt tried to stop him at the door.

« Is it him? Callie, look at me. » He begged, tearing up. Callie was starting to shake, she couldn't look at them without crying herself. She always had a soft spot for the elder Robbins, he had been there for her when she struggled with her sexuality.

 _Flash-back_

It was a Sunday afternoon. Callie wanted to see Arizona, she needed to be with someone she knew loved her. She thought Arizona was the only one, at the time. However the blonde wasn't home yet. Her mother had told her she went out with some friends; probably Teddy. She should've been home half an hour ago, but she still wasn't. So she decided to simply wait on the front porch.

Some time later, she heard footsteps coming from the Robbins' house front door. She tried to wipe away her tears, but as soon as she did so, new ones fell freely on her cheeks. She wasn't one to cry in front of strangers - or barely so. But she also was her Daddy's little girl. Always had been. And being rejected so freely hurt so deep.

He had said mean words to her before; about her lifestyle, her sexuality. He had already told her she'd be sent in Hell. He had never said he couldn't love her for being a lesbian. But that night, he had.

Daniel felt his heart broke at the scene before his eyes. He had wished for a minute or two that his daughter would come back really soon, so Callie wouldn't cry her eyes out outside of his house. Barbara had wanted to give her a hug, so Daniel proposed himself for the task. He knew a fatherly love hug would make her feel better. She would have needed her daddy to love her, and he couldn't. Daniel felt like he was the closest thing to the brunette's father for now. So he sat next to her on the porch and let her lean in the embrace, until she had no more tear in her body. She looked up at him, her eyes silently thanking him for everything. Daniel had since then a soft spot for her as well, but they never talked about this ever again.

Daniel walked back in, after he remember the younger girl. « He's gonna come around. He loves you very deeply, anyone can see that. Just… you're always welcome here. You can stay if you need to. » He gave her a genuine smile.

* * *

« Callie! » Arizona came in, and urged, seeing the brunette lost in her own thoughts.

« Y-Yes. It is. We need to take him up, we already booked an OR. » The ortho surgeon answered shortly, without looking up from the man's legs.

« What happened? » Tim asked, in a doctor tone. He tried his best to gather all composure possible. He knew his sister and mother would need him to.

« We don't really know. Both of his legs need surgery. However, he'll probably gain a full use back thanks to Doctor Torres' new technique. She could be able to— »

« No. » The peds surgeon firmly stated.

Callie looked up, feeling only more insecure. Her eyes locked for the first time with her ex-lover's, staring intently at her.

« What! why? » The brother turned to his sister. He was dumbstruck; he didn't understand why she wasn't willing to this.

« It's too risky. She— she hasn't even proven this technique actually works! It's our dad we're talking about. He— He could live without his legs, but we can't lose him. Our mother can't lose him. What makes you think he won't die on the table? It's still experimental! It hasn't even been approved to be applied on non-willing patients! » She nearly screamed at the full trauma room. All eyes were on her, but that didn't stop her.

« That's why we paged you. We just need your consent. It's not even that much of a risky procedure, Doctor Torres there has the best record possible; she doesn't lose nearly as much patients as her peers. Let her do her job. » Owen Hunt spoke up.

« Chief, I think you should let them decide themselves… » Callie tried to rationalize. She knew as soon as you talked about losing limbs to family, they could be really shocked. She also tried not to show how hurt she was by the blonde's words; after all, they hadn't even worked together! Who was she to judge her ability to work? She was a damn good surgeon. The best orthopedic surgeon in Seattle, hell even in Washington. If not the freaking country! _I made cartilage out of jello. And I love your Dad very much as well! Ugh._

« We'd rather have the Head operating on our father. » the peds surgeon finally spoke.

« I'm sorry, what? » an intern sneered. « Just tell us you'd rather have your father die. » Cristina Yang commented.

Honestly, you don't want Chang to operate on your father when you can have Torres. » Miranda Bailey added. Out of all the persons in the room, she was the one they had the least expected to hear their opinions from.

« I'm just saying! Torres is the best you can have. Don't put your quarrels in between your father's life, for the love of God. He deserves the best care, Torres it is then! Sign that damn paper, so we can go stop the bleeding in an OR. » She surrendered.

They all looked stunned at the general surgeon. « Fine. » was the only word the blonde said.

« Gimme the papers, I'll have my mother sign them. » Timothy added.

As soon as their response was given, the team ran up to the OR to operate on their colleagues' father.

* * *

Here we are! What do you think of Arizona's reaction about this all? Kinda unfair, isn't it? I love the characters of Barbara and Daniel, don't you? ^^

Reviews are always so so welcome ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: FIRST** I'm so sorry, I meant to update. I really did. And loads of thanks to my beta who is crushing it, britsbrits16 ;)

Second, well please enjoy the read. xx

* * *

As soon as Cristina Yang had left the OR, running up to the ER where she'd been paged because, let's face it, she was the best heart surgeon after Doctor Altman, who was right at this moment in the middle of a double cardiac valve replacement in OR 3, she saw two blond faces run up to her.

Nope. Now was not the time.

"Cristina— Doctor Yang! How— How is he doing?" the peds surgeon managed to get out of her mouth.

"Well, they're still in there. Which means he isn't dead. He's alive, stop stressing yourselves like that. I— Look, I know the feeling, but I've been paged 911 in the pit, they really need me there." the Korean woman excused herself.

"Yeah, of course. We know the drill, thanks." Timothy spoke up. "Come, we'll go sit with Mom in her room. They'll page us when they're done." he said, almost having to drag his sister behind his footsteps.

It had already been three hours that Doctor Callie Torres had been operating on their father. They hadn't been able to look up from the observatory room, because the only OR available at the time was a without observatory room one. Add to that the fact that Callie just did not need the Robbins' siblings bouncing on their feet, watching her operating on their father. She was edgy enough without them upstairs.

When Callie had finished her surgery, which went almost as smoothly as possible, and closed up the patient - Colonel Daniel Robbins of the Marine Corps of the United States of America - herself, she was scrubbing out of her surgery. Trying to gather as much courage as she could to go speak to the Robbins', she stepped out of the scrub room.

At first, Callie thought that she couldn't do it because of Arizona, and the looks the blonde was giving her as soon as she stepped into whatever room she was. It wasn't even a look of hate, or disdain, in the other hand; it was more like a look of wonder, almost like she couldn't believe Callie - her Calliope, was here. In Seattle. In the very same hospital.

Slowly, however, she came to a realization. She feared them all, all of the Robbins' family member. She couldn't disappoint them. She loved them all, oh so very deeply. Barbara, Arizona, Daniel, Tim and Teddy were family to her, just like Aria.

Entering the room where Daniel had been wheeled in until he would wake up, all three pairs of eyes looked up to Callie. She put herself immediately back into doctor mode.

As she told them the good news, they all sighed in relief. Arizona stormed out of the room, but Timothy and her mother squeezed Callie into a tight hug.

Callie only had the time to notice the tears that were streaming down the face of the gorgeous peds surgeon's face. She could only hope those were happy tears.

* * *

Some hours later, Callie was sleeping in late because she was exhausted after her long hours in the OR in the middle of the night, when she heard someone knock at her door. She lazily put on some boxer briefs and her over worn Columbia t-shirt before dragging herself to the door. She didn't even bother looking who was there, she knew it was Mark knocking probably having once again forgot to go grocery shopping and needed sugar for his coffee.

"Why do you bother knocking Mark, you never usually do…" Callie trails off while going to the kitchen to make herself a pot of coffee.

"Um… hi, Calliope." The blonde nervously chuckled.

"Oh, Arizona. Hi, and uh, please make yourself at home. Sorry, I thought it was uh- Mark and Sofia. Just, come in, I'll go put on some sweatpants." Callie stuttered, suddenly feeling very self-conscious about her look.

"Oh, please. Nothing that I've never seen before. Stay comfortable." Her ex winked at her. "You still got your Star Wars briefs? God, Cal, your geek is showing."

"Hey, Star Wars is unconditional. And don't think I haven't noticed you staring at my ass." I tease her. She could see her cheeks getting a darker shade of pink.

As Callie poured them two cups of coffee, Arizona cleared her throat. "Um, I wanted to apologize. You've done an amazing job on Dad and you know how I can get when one of my folks is hurt or-or-or admitted into the hospital and I can't do anything about it. Then I was just overly emotional and I know you have a soft spot for Daddy Robbins, don't even try to deny it Cal, so I thought, what if she freaks out in that OR? And I felt bad 'cause I never even saw you operating, and don't get me wrong, I'm not doubting your surgeon skills or anything but I was just scared and I would have liked to know a little bit more about Doctor Torres in that moment, so—" She rambled on and on.

Callie, giving in and deciding to spare the blonde her words. "Yeah, all of that to say, sweet cheeks?"

The nickname slipped, and Arizona's head jerked up at the sound of it. Callie tried an easy smile, feeling uncomfortable at her misspoken words. But Arizona didn't seem to mind it, and simply replied. "I'm sorry. And I know, you and I, we never talked it out. We were young, and reckless, and—"

"I'm sorry, is that all you've got to say in this? I mean, sure, I have my faults in this too, but I would never question your work. That… that just hurt. You haven't even stepped a foot in my OR to say this." Callie started getting upset again.

"No… I mean this was wrong of me, I know it and I'm sorry. I mean of course, I was upset, and I shouldn't have talked to you like this. I… I just get so... so… so mad at you, Calliope! Why did you…" The peds surgeon shook her head. She needed to clear her thoughts.

"Why have I never called? Let's be honest, Ari, I heard you had a girlfriend like two months after our 'breakup'!" Callie reminded her, using air quotes. "And to be honest, quite frankly, I was mad. You didn't even hear me out. You don't know what I went through… what I still go through." Callie sadly dropped her head.

Arizona, for the first time, felt guilt rush all over her. It was true, she never gave Callie the time of the day. However she was constantly thinking about her, at every steps of her life. But she still firmly held that she went through a lot on her own. She wished she didn't just assume Callie cheated, because then she wouldn't have been on her own for fifty more years, she wouldn't have trust issues, and most importantly Callie would have had someone by her side. Callie wouldn't have had a child with her best friend… they could have made a family out of love.

It was the first time Callie had openly admitted that her life wasn't a peaceful ride. And she was ashamed. Because Callie thought, after such a long time, she should be able to have restful nights. She should have moved on.

Instead, she survived through weekly phone calls to her shrink. She still had nightmares. She still thought she heard his voice at night. And it was a living hell.

As she was lost in her thoughts, nose in her steaming coffee cup, Arizona noticed the heavy dark bags under the brown orbs staring in the seemingly brown hot liquid. She just wanted to take this woman in her arms, to kiss away the pain, and to hold her. To let her sleep in her arms while she would make her feel safe; safe enough so she wouldn't wake up until she would be as well rested as possible.

And so she did. She gently approached the woman who she knew held the biggest place in her heart, forever, and she pulled away their coffee mugs. Then she cupped the brunette's face, sweetly demanding her to look into her eyes. When she saw those big brown eyes filled with unshed tears, she felt her heart shattering into thousands of little pieces. She had never, ever felt someone else's pain so strongly.

So she smiled to her, gently removing the tears from Callie's cheeks, whispering over and over how sorry she was. How she would make it up to her. She then moved her to her bed and protectively wrapped her arms around her waist.

It was the first night in many many years that she had slept, and dreamt about an eventual future with the love of her life.

* * *

When Callie woke up, she could feel that everything was different. Arizona had been true to her word, she hadn't left Callie's side. She had protected her all night from the bad dreams, most importantly she had made her feel safe, something she hadn't felt in years of being lonely.

Sure, Callie had eventually dated, then had hot sex, but that didn't mean she didn't feel lonely over the years.

"Hey sleeping beauty, how did you sleep?" The blonde gently asked her as she noticed her breathing change slightly to become a little less…peaceful.

"Great. Thank you…" Callie said her voice still thick with sleep.

"It was my pleasure, really."

"I think we should talk." Callie awkwardly blurted out after a few minutes of silence had passed.

"Hm yeah of course. I mean I'd love to hear your story if you wanted me to." Arizona winced at her own choice of words— her rape was probably not a lovely story after all.

"Hmm okay. So yeah. Remember how hard it was in New York at first?" Sensing Arizona's nod to her question, she continued talking with her head in the blonde's lap. Feeling the calming fingertips in her hair helped her working some courage up.

"So it was hard but one night to celebrate our first quiz that went really well, Mark talked me into going for drinks. We drank and celebrated with lots and lots of people in our year. I didn't talk to most of them. Addie was with Derek and Mark was with some… girl, I don't remember to be honest. Then there was this guy, who hit on me all night, and— and I just kept telling him I was in a happy relationship. He asked me 'Why isn't he here to protect you then?' and it— it was my fault really…" Callie choked back a sob.

"It wasn't Cal, you know it wasn't." Arizona continued her strokes, even though her heartache made her want to do so much more than just stroking Callie's dark tresses.

"Yeah, now I do but…" She took in a big breath. "So he was in my Anatomy class, if I remember correctly. His name was… is Michael Jones. Doctor Michael Jones. He then followed me outside the bar once I told him I had enough. He started kissing me and kept my hands behind my head. I was begging him to stop. But he just kept whispering 'You are alone, no one can hear you' and I started crying. I think it was the last time I cried in front of someone. Suddenly I lost all track of time, I just let him rape me on the sidewalk. I just wanted it to end. He hit me in the head after he… he was done with me. He just left me there. Mark found me and brought me to the nearest hospital. Then Addie wanted me to call my parents but I didn't let her. I wanted to heal before you guys came up. So… I made her promise not to call any of you. In the end she called Teddy so.. she knew. But Tim and you… Look I'm sorry I should have said something… anything… but I was so lost. I didn't even know that I was pregnant. I found out some time later. And as soon as I knew, I came down to Miami to tell you. And… you know how that ended." Callie was silently crying. Sure she had talked about this with her therapist but it wasn't the same.

Arizona was the one she loved, the one she wanted a forever with. It would never be the same. And at the same time, she felt so damn relieved that she could finally get it all out. But she knew the blonde would have questions and she could only hope she still had the braveness to answer to them.

"Calliope… Did you ever fill out a-"

Callie knew she was going to ask about this. People always asked about this. So she cut her off. "No, I didn't. I didn't want to. They didn't even do a rape kit on me, when I was brought to the hospital. They just… made sure I was alive."

"But Callie, you knew him… you knew his name. Hell he was in your class!" The blonde started to get upset again.

"You don't understand, Arizona. After that happened, people were always looking down on me. I had to fight to get through every fucking day. And when I had Sofia, almost two years later, it was still all the same. I went through hell and back! And my parents? They didn't even talk to me until my mom's passing!" She shot up from Arizona's lap and sat down on the bed, her back to Arizona.

The blonde was still in shock. She didn't know about it all. She thought she would have, at least, known if Mrs. Torres passed away but apparently that was not the case. She simply brought herself closer to the brunette again, wanting to be closer. She wrapped her legs and arms around Callie, and started peppering gentle kisses on her neck. She'd wanted to do that for forever. She only felt herself around Callie. Maybe because she didn't see her as anything else than her other half, her lover, and possibly her girlfriend again.

"I'm so sorry about your mom. I know how close you two were. How's your Dad? And Aria?" She whispered, almost afraid of the response she would get.

"My dad's okay. Aria is in a coma… they all were in an airplane crash. My dad was in the front seat, that's why he was the only one who got out almost okay besides his dislocated shoulder. My mom basically died right away alongside the pilot Jerry, he's worked for my dad since I can remember. Aria was doing great for a few months, and they decided to operate on her spine again, but… I mean I don't hold it against Amelia. She did her best, even did what Derek couldn't. The operation itself was perfect. We just— We can't understand." Callie slumped her shoulders.

"So, umm you girls stayed in touch during all those years?" Arizona asked, because she knew for sure she hadn't heard of her in years. In high school they used to be the greatest friends, always sticking up together. Life was so short.

"Oh yeah! She's been the greatest Auntie to Sof, really. She took her on trips, she spoiled her. I know Sof misses her a lot. I wish I could do more… I still visit her every day, some times during my lunch break or whenever I have time." Callie smiles sadly.

After some minutes, Arizona breaks the silence. "I'd like to visit her, some time."

Callie, slightly taken aback first, was finding the greatest relief in the blonde's request. "Yes. Of course, I'll take you there. She'd love the company." Callie leaned in the blonde's embrace.

Arizona brought her lips up to the brunette's ear, and started kissing her again. "What do you say to some dinner?" She asked as her stomach growled.

"Yes please. I'm starving!" Callie shot up from bed and lead Arizona to her kitchen. "Do you mind if Sofia comes to dinner with us?" She asked sheepishly, Callie wanting the two of them to get to know each other.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Arizona cheered. Right then, Callie knew she'made the best decision in years by letting the blonde back into her life.

As they sat at the dinner table, they heard the door opening. "Hi Mommy! Are you feeling better?"

"Yes thank you baby girl. Say hi to Arizona, she's staying with us for dinner." Callie said quietly at her daughter, motioning towards the blonde sitting at the table in front of her.

"Oh, hmm, hello. I'm Sofia. Hi!" She said while extending her hand, extra perkily. 'I have a feeling these two could get along a bit too well…' Callie thought to herself.

They smiled and started making small talk. Callie couldn't believe how great the two of them got along, and Sofia was happy to finally see her mother genuinely feeling good. Arizona, on the other hand, was never one to dream about a family, but with Callie and a great girl such as Sofia... well, she could only hope it would last long enough so she'd be a part of it.

 **AN2:** So, should I continue this story? Did you expect this to happen to the Torres'? Hit the Review button :)

And feel free to PM me if you have any great idea for the story. Maybe even a one-shot, if I've got enough time to write it I'll do it :)


End file.
